Le lien
by pyrofriends
Summary: Et s'il y avait un lien entre John aka Pyro et Logan aka Wolverine? comme un lien de parenté par exemple? Se passe avant XM2 donc tous les persos sont présents
1. prologue

Je vous préviens d'avance c'est ma première fan fiction donc soyez indulgent. La fic sera surtout centré autour de Pyro vous l'aurez compris mais il y aura aussi Logan, Bobby, Marie et toute la clique...l'histoire se déroulant avant le jour fatidique de x-men 2 Jean n'est pas morte et Pyro est encore du côté des bons voilou je vous laisse lire ma fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ;) Les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas quoique ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir l'entière possession de Pyro lol

Institution de Charles Xavier : matin, heure de mathématiques:

John était assis au fond de la classe à côté de Bobby et Marie. Il avait réussi pour une fois à les convaincre de se mettre au dernier rang avec lui. Après tout, ils allaient finir par se faire mal aux yeux à force d'être si près du tableau. Il essaya d'écouter Scott parler des équations de second degré mais, au bout de quelques minutes, laissa tomber et se perdit dans ses pensées : _qu'est ce qu'il est chiant ce cours, c'est vrai qu'est ce que ça peut nous foutre qu'il y ait trois solutions selon ce à quoi delta est égal. Oh, mais on se sert des maths tous les jours et gnagnagna… de toute façon personne n'y comprend rien alors… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils veulent nous faire apprendre toutes ces conneries, c'est pas comme si on s'en resservira, à moins de s'appeler Scott ou de vouloir faire chier quelqu'un. Remarque j'imagine bien acheter un appart et demander : cette pièce là fait bien 10 racine de 2 ? Bon alors on le prends … Quand je pense que je pourrais être dehors a brûler quelque chose, vraiment je perd mon temps … je me demande ce que je pourrais incendier cette fois, il faut que je fasse attention car Grey m'a à l'œil. J'ai bien cru que c'était cuit la dernière fois. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils en ont fait tout un cirque, c'est pas comme si ce fauteuil était une œuvre d'art. Il a très bien brûlé en tout cas, je me rappelle la tête de Colossus, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas laisser ses dessins dessus sinon j'aurais eu à m'inquiéter… _ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied venant de sa droite. Il regarda Bobby, prêt à l'engueuler, lorsqu'il le vit faire un signe de la tête, lui faisant remarquer que toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Le prof profita de l'attention inespérée de John pour lui parler :

**« **John, au lieu de rêvasser tu pourrais peut être te lever et aller rejoindre Logan qui t'attend depuis 5 bonnes minutes dehors, non pas que cela me dérange mais sa tête n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de voir pendant toute l'heure… »

En effet, Scott donnait son cours lorsqu'il avait vu Logan arriver devant la porte. _Il ne manquait plus que lui, je ne peux donc pas faire mon cours tranquille. S'il est venu pour me dire qu'il a encore essayé de séduire Jean ou qu'il a fait quoique ce soit à l'une de mes précieuses motos, je jure de le détruire sur place… S'il n'avait pas sauvé Marie… _Il s'était alors excusé et avait rejoint Logan, lui demandant d'un air exaspéré ce qu'il voulait. Il était ensuite retourné dans la classe et avait dit à John qu'il était attendu devant la porte. Il ne chercha pas à répéter, sachant que de toute façon il ne l'écoutait pas. _Encore un dont je pourrais me passer, ah, voilà qu'il lève la tête…_

John se leva, se demandant quelle connerie on allait encore l'accuser d'avoir commise. Il rejoignit Logan et déambula avec lui dans les couloirs. Il sentait bien que quelque chose l'énervait sans savoir quoi exactement : il savait qu'il préférait faire autre chose que de s'occuper des élèves, ce qu'on lui avait demandé un peu trop souvent dernièrement, à son goût, mais de toute façon cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il décida pourtant d'essayer de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait même s'il s'était promis de ne pas parler à Logan sauf en la présence de Marie.

« Alors qu'est ce que j'ai soi-disant cramé cette fois-ci ? » dit John exaspéré.

**« ** Rien, le professeur voulait juste nous voir tous les deux, c'est tout ce que je sais, si tu crois que ça m'amuse de perdre mon temps avec un gamin comme toi alors que je pourrai continuer mes recherches… »

John, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de demander à Logan de quelles recherches il parlait : « si ça peut te remonter le moral c'est pas ce qui me branche non plus, je passe déjà assez de temps dans ce bureau, je pourrai même en faire ma nouvelle chambre…… enfin, au moins je ne suis pas obligé d'assister au cours emmerdant de Scott… » Il se rappela ensuite que Logan était aussi un prof, s'il pouvait le considérer comme tel. Ne voulant pas qu'il lui fasse la leçon sur le respect qu'il devait porter aux professeurs et toutes les conneries de ce genre, il décida de rattraper le tir : « ce que je voulais dire c'était …. »

**« ** T'inquiètes, c'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire au sujet de Summers … bon nous voila arrivé »

Logan avait été étonné lorsque John lui avait adressé la parole même s'il savait qu'il l'avait fait pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui allait lui arriver. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur rencontre et vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis, il décida de répondre le plus poliment possible. Après tout Marie voulait qu'ils s'entendent bien alors…

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau et virent que le professeur, contrairement à son habitude, n'avait pas le visage serein. _Ça n'annonce rien de bon _se dirent-ils en même temps. Après l'invitation du prof à s'asseoir ils prirent place devant lui. Charles ne savait pas exactement comment annoncer la nouvelle, il y eu donc un grand silence pendant lequel aucun des trois n'osa parler. Impatient de savoir la raison pour laquelle il était là, John pris la parole le premier:

**« ** Si vous nous disiez professeur pourquoi nous sommes la. »

**« ** En fait je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire…. »

Logan commençait à s'impatienter: « dites le, juste. »

**« ** Bien. John tu as besoin d'un tuteur pour être en règle avec la loi et c'est Logan qui le sera. »

John fut plus que surpris par la nouvelle, depuis quand les élèves de l'institut avaient besoin d'un tuteur et pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, c'était tombé sur lui ? Et avec Logan en plus. Il était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications « quoi ? Mais j'ai pas besoin d'un tuteur j'ai bientôt 18 ans et… »

**« ** Dans 4 mois et la majorité est à 21 ans donc tu as besoin de quelqu'un responsable de toi pendant ces 3 ans. La seule personne qui correspond le mieux à ce poste est Logan et il n'en sera pas autrement… » Dit le professeur avec un grand sourire, il n'était pas étonné de la réaction de John et attendait maintenant celle de Logan. Il se tourna alors vers lui « si tu es d'accord, bien entendu, Logan »

Logan étaitquelque peu étonné de la proposition du professeur, si c'en était vraiment une. Cela avait l'air d'être déjà décidé bien avant qu'il entre dans la pièce. Il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec le prof, ça c'était sur. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? «Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix, vu que la décision est déjà prise, et puis je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de son éducation, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de sa mutation et de son caractère évidement. » dit Logan qui détestait quand on ne lui laissait pas plusieurs possibilités.

John sentit un frisson parcourir le long de son dos en voyant le regard appuyé que lui lança Logan lorsqu'il accentua le mot éducation.

« Bon messieurs je ne vous retiens pas, si tout est réglé vous pouvez sortir. John, je crois qu'il te reste des cours à assister et Logan, il faudra que tu viennes plus tard pour les histoires de papiers. » Dit le professeur, ravi en son fort intérieur de voir que tout se déroulait selon ce qu'il avait prévu. Il s'afféra de papiers posés sur son bureau signifiant ainsi aux deux autres personnes qu'elles devaient quitter la pièce.

Après un hochement de tête de Logan, ils se levèrent tous deux et quittèrent le bureau. John ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui, la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu ne cessait de redéfiler dans sa tête. Logan allait être son tuteur, il pouvait dire adieu aux conneries car ce n'était pas le genre de mec qui acceptait n'importe quoi, sa vie allait être un enfer. Comment avait il pu accepter après la façon dont s'était déroulé leur première rencontre ?

De son côté, Logan réfléchissait lui aussi à cette nouvelle décision. Il n'était pas particulièrement fou de joie d'avoir un gamin à sa charge, surtout celui là. Il allait devoir lui montrer dès le début qu'avec lui ce n'était pas le chaos le plus total.

Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs réflexions lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler.

« John, Logan…. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Marie accompagnée, bien sur, de Bobby. Elle avait quitté la classe rapidement dès que la sonnerie avait retenti et l'avait entraîné avec elle. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous les deux essoufflés.

« Alors John qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci, ou devrais je plutôt dire qu'est-ce que tu as brûlé Pyro ? » demanda Marie

**« **C'est vrai ça … Quitter la classe en plein cours pour aller dans le bureau du professeur j'avoue que ça fait longtemps que ça ne t'était pas arrivé. » Rajouta bobby qui essayait de reprendre tant bien que mal son souffle.

**« ** J'ai rien fait, pour qui me prenez vous ? Je ne fais pas des conneries 24h sur 24. »

**« **Mais bien sur tu es un petit ange ou avez-je la tête, jamais tu n'envisagerais ne serais ce qu'une seule seconde de faire des bêtises, au fait tu sais qu'ils ont racheté un nouveau fauteuil, l'ancien semble avoir été carbonisé…. » Plaisanta Marie

John n'était pas d'une humeur joyeuse et il détestait qu'on se moque de lui, surtout elle, après tout c'était une de ses proches amis « Ta gueule Marie. »

Bobby, sentant John n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler essaya de le calmer un peu : « alors, pourquoi vous deviez vous rendre tous les deux dans le bureau du professeur ? »

**« ** Il avait une nouvelle à nous annoncer. »

**« ** Laquelle ? » demanda son meilleur ami intrigué

**« ** Pour faire court disons que Logan est devenu mon tuteur. »

Marie regarda à tour de rôle John et Logan : « Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux je dois plaindre. »


	2. chap1:décisions

Institution de Charles Xavier : après midi : chambre de John et de Bobby :

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Logan était devenu le tuteur de John et ils ne s'étaient pas encore parler. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler avant mais là ils s'évitaient, retardant ainsi le moment où ils n'auraient d'autre choix que d'en discuter. Bobby et Marie étaient allongés sur le lit, enlacés l'un avec l'autre, en faisant attention à ce que leurs peaux ne se touchent pas. En effet, si la peau de Rogue touchait celle d'un autre, elle absorbait toute la mémoire et les connaissances de la personne, en laissant celle -ci dans un état qui pouvait être un simple étourdissement ou un coma profond, suivant l'intensité du contact. Sur une personne dotée de capacités surhumaines, Marie acquérait et même soustrayait ces capacités à sa victime. Le transfert (mémoriel ou autre) pouvait être temporaire ou définitif. Elle était donc obligée de porter en permanence de longs gants pour éviter que la moindre parcelle de peau n'effleure quelqu'un. Au début cela avait été dur pour Bobby de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa petite amie mais il aimait réellement Marie et cet obstacle ne lui faisait pas peur. Ils avaient d'ailleurs trouvé le moyen de s'embrasser, ils suffisaient juste qu'ils n'entrent en contact que furtivement. Bobby et Marie étaient contents de cette étape franchie et avaient beaucoup d'espoir quand au fait qu'ils pourraient bientôt se toucher sans problème. Rogue ne pouvait pas encore contrôler son pouvoir mais le professeur lui avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et puis ils étaient jeunes, ils pouvaient se permettre d' y aller doucement. John, quand a lui, était installé sur le lit voisin, son lit, et regardait ses deux meilleurs amis, d'un air amusé. Il était content pour eux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux du bonheur et de la chance de Bobby : _qu'est ce que j'aimerais trouver une fille comme elle et avoir une relation aussi forte qu'eux_ pensait-il souvent. Il ne remarqua même pas Bobby qui s'était adressé à lui.

« …. Longtemps » entendit-il

« Désolé Popsicle, je ne t'ai pas écouté, qu'est ce que tu me demandais ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu comptais éviter Logan encore longtemps » répéta Bobby, quelque peu vexé du manque d'attention de son ami.

« Qu'est ce qui as bien pu te faire croire que je l'évitais ? »

« Ne nous racontes pas n'importe quoi John, pas à nous, tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué que tu regardais un peu partout avant d'aller quelque part et que tu évitais de te diriger près de la salle d'entraînement ? » reprit Marie.

« Bon d'accord peut être que je ne traîne pas autour des endroits où Logan se trouve habituellement » voyant la tête de ses amis « ok, ok, j'admets, je l'évite. C'est juste que je n'aie pas envie de lui parler maintenant de la décision du professeur, c'est encore trop tôt. »

« Trot tôt ! John tu ne vas comme même pas l'éviter toute ta vie ! Surtout s'il est responsable de toi. Comment tu feras quand tu auras besoin d'une signature ou d'une autorisation ? Tu seras bien obligé d'aller le voir et puis il n'est pas si méchant qu'il en a l'air. Il est très gentil avec moi, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne le soit pas avec toi ! Surtout qu'il a accepté d'être ton tuteur non ? Ce qui veut dire qu'il se préoccupe au moins un petit peu de toi, tu ne penses pas ? » S'exclama Marie, qui se devait de défendre Logan. Après tout il était comme un père pour elle. Elle ne pouvait

s'empêcher d'être jalouse de John. Elle aurait adoré qu'il devienne son tuteur, il serait devenu son père plus légitimement. Mais elle savait bien que jamais au grand jamais John ne verrait Logan comme tel. Et puis, même si ses parents avaient assez mal réagi quand ils avaient appris qu'elle était une mutante et qu'elle avait envoyé son petit copain de l'époque dans le coma pendant trois semaines, ils restaient comme même les personnes responsables d'elle. Elle se demandait souvent si ses parents avaient alertés la police lorsqu'elle avait fugué mais elle n'osait pas leur téléphoner. Peut-être quand elle maîtrisera son pouvoir comme cela elle pourra leur montrer qu'elle était toujours leur fille.

« Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Marie, c'est qu'il n'a pas accepté, c'est le professeur qui a pris la décision, il n'avait pas le choix, comme il l'a dit lui-même. »Rétorqua-t-il.

« Écoute, je connais moins bien Logan que Marie mais je pense pas que c'est le genre de mec qui laisse quelqu'un décider à sa place à mon avis s'il n'avait vraiment pas eu envie il ne se serait pas laisser faire, il aurait gueuler un grand coup contre le professeur » expliqua Bobby qui suivait Marie. Il savait ce à quoi elle pouvait penser en défendant Logan. Il n'avait pas ce problème là lui. Peut-être aussi parce que ses parents ne savaient pas qu'il était un mutant et qu'ils pensaient qu'il allait dans une école normale. S'ils apprenaient la vérité il ne savait absolument pas comment ils réagiraient. Pour l'instant il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien.

« Oui et s'il a dit qu'il acceptait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre que ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Le professeur doit le savoir, a mon avis, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisi. » Continua Marie.

« Peut-être que vous avez raison. » dit John un peu embrouillé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est vrai qu'après réflexion cela semblait logique que Logan l'ait voulu un peu, pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais il aurait préféré qu'il refuse, comme cela il aurait été tranquille et il n'aurait pas eu à se poser toutes ces questions.

« Bien sur qu'on a raison ! » dirent Bobby et Marie en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et échangèrent un bref baiser. John, ne voulant les déranger et ayant besoin de réfléchir tranquillement sortit marcher un peu.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle des professeurs :

Logan et Jean était installés dans des fauteuils, face à face, et discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Jean Grey, mais tout le monde l'appelait Jean, était professeur de sciences et de philosophie à l'institut et était une mutante qui avait le pouvoir de télékinésie, c'est-à-dire qu'elle pouvait déplacer des objets avec son esprit. Elle avait aussi un pouvoir psionic, elle était télépathe. Elle avait d'ailleurs essayé d'aider Logan lorsqu'il était arrivé et elle avait eu un aperçu des expériences dont il avait été le sujet. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs cauchemars dans la nuit et un sermon de la part de Scott. Scott Summers, alias Cyclope, était un jeune professeur de mathématiques et de physique. Il avait la capacité de projeter des rafales d'énergie avec ses yeux. Comme il ne contrôlait pas ces rafales, il était constamment obligé de porter une visière ou des lunettes en quartz rubis, la seule matière qui puisse retenir ces rafales. Il en avait deux paires : une pour tout les jours qui empêchait le rayon laser de les traverser et qui ne laissait aucun espace entre ses yeux et l'extérieur et une autre, qui servait uniquement pour les missions, qui non seulement avait cet usage mais en plus permettait de régler le faisceau afin de l'utiliser contre les ennemis. C'étaient les deux premiers mutants à avoir rejoint Charles. Ils s'étaient tout de suite plu et ils étaient maintenant fiancés. Jean avait donc fait comprendre à Logan qui était amoureux d'elle que même si elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme jamais il ne se passerait quelque chose entre eux. Ils étaient donc amis et flirtaient de temps en temps ensemble, sur le ton de la rigolade, même si pour Logan c'était plus que ça. Il était accroché à Jean et était patient, il se doutait bien qu'un jour Jean en aurait assez du gentil garçon et qu'elle réaliserait qu'elle serait mieux avec un homme, un vrai. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Jean sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Logan, il ne fallait pas être télépathe pour le deviner.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Logan, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. C'est le fait que tu sois devenu le tuteur de John qui te dérange autant ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça… enfin peut être un peu je ne sais pas. » répondit Logan, ne sachant pas lui-même exactement ce qui le tracassait.

« Vous en avez parler au moins ? »

« Non, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis la réunion dans le bureau de Charles. Et pour tout de dire, je pense qu'on s'évite mutuellement. » Dit Logan, se remémorant les détours qu'il avait emprunté afin d'éviter John.

« Quoi ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas parlé une seule fois ? Mais Logan tu es responsable de lui, comment tu comptes respecter tes engagements si tu n'en parles même pas avec lui? » S'exclama t-elle, étonnée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire En effet, elle croyait qu'ils s'étaient au moins parlés ou ne serais ce que croisés.

« Que veux tu que je te dise ? Il aurait pu aussi venir me parler, je ne suis pas le seul qui peut faire des efforts. » Répondit Logan, ennuyé de la réaction de Jean.

« Logan arrête de raisonner comme ça. C'est toi l'adulte, le responsable, c'est donc à toi de faire le premier pas et d'aller lui parler sinon ça pourrait durer encore longtemps. »

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire moi ! » se lamenta Logan

« Tu pourrais peut être essayer de le connaître un peu plus : ce qu'il aime, ses passions etc.… de

plus il traîne toujours avec Marie et Bobby, alors tu connais au moins ses deux meilleurs amis. »

« Peut être. Je vais y réfléchir. Bon je commence à avoir mal aux jambes alors je vais marcher un peu. Je te vois plus tard. » Dit Logan tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Jean hocha la tête et regarda Logan s'en aller. Elle savait très bien que Logan marchait quand quelque chose l'ennuyait et qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas quel était le but du professeur lorsqu'il avait pris cette décision car nul doute qu'il en avait un. Il ne faisait jamais quelque chose sans avoir une bonne raison en tête. Cela s'annonçait difficile. Déjà que Logan n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de sociable, alors en plus avec John qui n'en manquait pas une pour chercher les ennuis, cela promettait d'être explosif.

Logan, après avoir fermé la porte, pris le couloir qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée car il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Il s'était dit qu'une bonne promenade devrait lui permettre de s'éclaircir un peu les idées.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir il se retrouva nez a nez avec la personne qui était la source de ses problèmes.

« Logan »

« John »


	3. chap2:explications

Institution de Charles Xavier : fin d'après midi : couloir d'entrée :

Aucun des deux ne savait exactement comment amorcer la discussion. Logan, se remémorant de ce que Jean lui avait dit, comme quoi il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui commence la discussion s'il voulait essayer de calmer les choses entre eux, parla le premier :

« Alors gamin, comment ça va ? » il savait que c'était banal mais hé il avait entamer la discussion, et puis ce n'était pas facile de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre eux vu comment s'était déroulé leur rencontre et vu qu'ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis. Il espérait que cette fois ci John ferait un effort et resterai respectueux.

« Tu sais, j'ai plus 5 ans alors c'est pas la peine de m'appeler gamin. » dit John gardant son attitude de…. Enfin son attitude quoi, toujours une réplique cinglante sur les lèvres. Il était content que Logan ait décidé de parler le premier, cela lui donnait l'occasion de se comporter en vrai connard. Peut-être que s'il faisait comme lorsqu'il lui avait parlé la première fois, il déciderait de revenir sur sa décision. Et s'il fallait être vraiment désagréable ce n'était pas un problème pour John, c'était même sa spécialité.

« Okay… » _C'est bien parti je sens qu'on va s'amuser _pensa Logan. Lui qui espérait que pour une fois John lui parle normalement, c'était vraiment raté « Ecoute ça m'amuse pas plus que toi cette situation mais c'est comme ça, t'as pas le choix. Que tu veuilles pas me parler d'accord, pour tout te dire ça me fera des vacances mais quand tu me parles tu restes poli et respectueux car je suis ton tuteur et ton prof » Il se devait de lui mettre les points sur les i. Peut-être qu'il accepterait enfin leurs positions respectives et qu'il agirait en conséquence.

« Tuteur je veux bien a cause de l'autre à roulette mais prof c'est pas un mot que je qualifierai pour décrire ta position dans cette école. » continua John un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il adorait vraiment faire chier son monde. Il ne connaissait pas un meilleur moyen pour se démarquer des autres et pour s'amuser en même temps.

« Bon alors on va faire comme ça, tu me parles poliment, tu me respectes et je t'enfoncerais pas mes griffes dans ta petite cervelle de merde ça te va ? » dit Logan en retenant l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait de baffer ce petit prétentieux. Décidément, il était le spécialiste pour se faire de fausses illusions. Tant pis pour Jean, il n'allait pas laisser ce morveux se comporter ainsi envers lui sans riposter. Il n'était pas le grand Wolverine pour rien.

« Moi je te propose autre chose : tu m'adresses pas la parole, je fais la même chose et je ne te pourris pas la vie jusqu'à ce que tu brûles en enfer. » rétorqua John tout en partant du côté opposé. Là, il avait fait très fort, il était fier de lui. Partir en ayant le dernier mot c'était vraiment le must.

Logan le regarda partir en se disant qu'il lui ferait ravaler ses paroles et décida de rendre une « petite visite » au professeur. Il était déjà énervé après cette discussion mais le fait de repenser à la façon dont John s'était comporté sur le trajet le menant à sa destination amplifia nettement sa colère et c'est en rage qu'il se trouva devant la porte.

Institution de Charles Xavier : début de soirée : bureau du professeur :

Logan entra ou plutôt ouvrit la porte violement du bureau du professeur, encore en colère après Pyro. Il trouva Charles assis dans son fauteuil, en pleine discussion avec Scott et Tornade. Ororo Munroe, alias Tornade, enseignait l'histoire géographie et les langues. Elle était capable de contrôler les phénomènes météorologiques tel que le vent, des précipitations comme la pluie, la neige et la grêle, elle utilisait ce pouvoir de manières très diverses. Elle pouvait créer des vents suffisamment puissants pour se déplacer dans les airs, projeter des éclairs, déclencher des rafales de vent, de neige et créer des brouillards dans des périmètres restreints. Les changements de température l'affectaient différemment des autres être vivants. Lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs au maximum, sa pupille et son iris devenaient translucides, ce qui lui faisaient les yeux entièrement blancs. Logan appréciait beaucoup Ororo, c'était une fille sympa qui comme lui n'éprouvait pas énormément de compassion pour les humains. Tornade avait un faible pour Logan qu'elle trouvait tout simplement irrésistible et était quelque peu jalouse de son attachement pour Jean. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant, et pensant que Logan comprendrait que Jean ne se séparerait jamais de Scott, elle restait une amie proche avec laquelle il pouvait s'amuser, en attendant plus. Quand à Scott, il ne pouvait tout simplement le supporter : son attitude de garçon sérieux et obéissant l'exaspérait et le fait qu'il ait la possession de Jean n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à ce lèche-bottes qui n'avait pas encore passé le stade de la puberté. Il avait essayé de s'entendre avec Scott mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il lui montre qui était le mâle. Le fait qu'il fasse un bon leader n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Avec son corps parfait, son intelligence, sa position au sein de l'équipe, sa petite amie il ne pouvait que le détester.

Charles réfléchissait aux problèmes de répartitions des chambres que posaient certains élèves. Ils avaient toujours fait en sorte que les élèves se retrouvent avec ceux qu'ils voulaient mais c'était parfois impossible, notamment à cause de leurs mutations. John et Bobby étaient un bel contre-exemple : ils avaient des pouvoirs diamétralement opposés, le feu et la glace mais depuis deux ans que John était arrivé et s'était installé dans une chambre avec Bobby il n'y avait eu aucun incident. Une élève comme Marie était plus compliquée : sa mutation l'avait forcé à se replier sur elle-même et lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rester elle avait précisé qu'elle voulait une chambre seule. Ils avaient du la convaincre de prendre Jubilée comme voisine de chambre et elle ne l'avait pas regretté. Le tempérament extraverti de Jubilée l'avait fait sortir de sa coquille. Oui, malgré quelques petits problèmes leurs choix s'avéraient bons. Il entendit soudain les pensées de Logan, incohérentes dues à sa grande colère. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de vraiment grave car, malgré les apparences, Logan avait beaucoup de sang froid. Il vit alors la porte s'ouvrir violement et Logan pénétra dans la pièce. Il lui demanda alors la raison de sa venue.

« Je suis venu pour parler… Seuls »

Le professeur hocha la tête en direction de Scott et Tornade leur signifiant qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ororo lui fit un sourire avant de partir. Logan attendit a peine qu'ils aient fermé la porte pour laisser exploser sa colère. Il se mit à crier :

«Cette situation ne va pas durer longtemps, il est hors de question que je m'occupe une journée de plus de ce gamin qui non seulement n'en a rien à faire mais en plus se fout ouvertement de ma gueule. Je savais immédiatement en le rencontrant qu'il était incapable de se montrer respectueux mais là, il dépasse les bornes. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu penser un seul instant qu'on pourrait s'entendre. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de loi, hein ? Je suis sûr que pleins de gamins ici n'ont pas de tuteurs, ni de parents les aimant assez pour accepter leur différence et continuer de s'occuper d'eux alors pourquoi lui seul en a besoin? Et pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire que je dirais oui ou que ça marcherait ? »

Charles attendit quelques instants, le temps que Logan se calme un peu, avant de répondre : « J'espérais que ça allait bien se passait et que je n'aurais pas à te donner de plus amples explications »

« Des explications sur quoi ? »

« Logan j'ai besoin de toute ton attention, c'est une chose très importante et tu ne devrais même pas être au courant, les autres professeurs ne le sont pas alors j'ai besoin de ta plus grande discrétion, tu me comprends ? »

« Bien sur je garderais ça pour moi, qu'est ce qui pourrait être si important concernant John pour que ce soit aussi bien gardé qu'un secret d'état ? »

« Voila si j'ai décider que pyro avait besoin d'un tuteur ce n'est pas à cause d'une quelconque loi mais parce qu'il est en pleine évolution. » voyant le regard interrogateur de Logan il expliqua « normalement une fois que la mutation est découverte chez une personne elle ne change pas, la personne en question apprend à mieux le maîtriser mais c'est tout. Or dans le cas de John c'est différent. Je me suis rendue compte que ses pouvoirs, au fil des années, ont évolué et il est loin du stade final, définitif. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Logan c'est que John va devenir un vrai danger aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres. S'il n'est pas encadré il pourrait très bien brûler toute une ville dans un accès de rage. De plus, je sens bien qu'il se pose des questions, qu'il se demande si on utilise les bonnes méthodes et qu'il envisage de s'occuper des humains d'une manière, dirons nous, plus forte. Si jamais Magnéto apprend tout ceci et que Pyro le rejoint Dieu seul sait ce qui se passera. C'est pour cela que John a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'empêche de basculer de l'autre coté et qui l'aide à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Et admets le un peu d'autorité et un apprentissage du respect ne lui fera pas de mal. Cela réponds déjà a une de tes questions quant a l'autre si je t'ai choisi c'est parce que tu es le seul qui ait un caractère solide et tu es qui pourrait se faire obéir par John. Même si ce n'est pas évident à voir, tu es le seul professeur qu'il respecte et le seul adulte qui a réagit différemment en apprenant quelle était sa mutation. »

Il lui laissa quelques instants pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et finit par dire :

« J'espère que tu y vois plus clair maintenant et que tu voudras bien continuer de t'occuper de lui en essayant de lui remettre les idées en place. »

«D'accord j'accepte de m'occuper de lui mais je vais le faire à ma manière »

« Du moment qu'il reste en vie tu peux faire ce que bon te semble avec lui »répondit Charles en lui souriant.

Logan se dit qu'il était temps de partir même s'il était persuadé que le professeur avait une autre raison qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler. Il l'avait senti dans sa manière de sourire. Il avait été étonné en apprenant que John deviendrait plus puissant mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire était le fait qu'il était le seul que John respectait. Qu'est-ce que cela devait être quand il faisait preuve d'impolitesse. Ceci dit, il était d'accord sur plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, le fait qu'il n'avait pas réagit de la même façon que tout le monde lorsque Pyro lui avait fait une petite démonstration. Cela expliquait peut-être que John ait tout fait pour se faire détester. Il avait sûrement une bonne raison à cela. Et puis, il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un lui apprenne à respecter les adultes. Il ne supporterait pas une fois de plus son comportement.

Il se promena un peu dans les couloirs tout en se disant _je te conseille de profiter de ta dernière nuit de tranquillité Pyro car dès demain je m'occupe de toi et tu ne rigoleras plus du tout… _ Sur ce il tira un cigare de sa poche et se mit à fumer.


	4. chap3: discussion

Institut Charles Xavier : matin : chambre de Bobby et John :

Bobby et John venaient juste de se réveiller. Pyro avait la gueule de bois car ils avaient fait la fête pendant toute la nuit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire commun de Jubilée et de Kitty. John, bien sûr, avait profité de cette rare occasion où l'alcool était autorisé et Bobby, raisonnable comme il était, n'avait bu qu'un ou deux verres. Jubilation Lee, appelée plus couramment Jubilée, était dans leur classe. C'était une asiatique avec de longs cheveux noirs qui s'était fait récemment des mèches du même bleue que la couleur de l'électricité qu'elle produisait. Elle pouvait créer des plasmoïdes pyrotechniques qui pouvaient exploser. Ces sortes de feux d'artifices multicolores avaient une ampleur plus ou moins grande en fonction de la volonté et de la puissance qu'elle y mettait. Selon sa volonté, ils pouvaient être explosifs ou lumineux, Tout comme son pouvoir, et celui de Pyro, elle était très imprévisible. C'est pour cette raison que John l'aimait beaucoup, d'ailleurs il se doutait que c'était réciproque. Elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé attirant et elle faisait tout pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Ils étaient maintenant de grands amis et faisaient souvent les quatre cents coups ensemble. C'était une fille très extravertie qui était toujours plein d'entrain et aussi très bavarde. Elle s'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec Marie qui partageait sa chambre. Katherine Pride, appelée Kitty ou Shadowcat, quand à elle était d'un an leur cadette. C'était une fille discrète, réservée mais qui savait faire la fête. Elle avait la possibilité de 'filtrer' à travers la matière solide, ce qui lui procurait un état physique d'intangibilité total. C'était très pratique, notamment vis-à-vis des autres élèves qui n'osaient l'attaquer de face, de peur qu'elle ne se venge en prenant des photos d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient sous la douche, par exemple.

Pyro remarqua qu'il faisait plus froid que d'habitude et se tourna vers Bobby : « C'est de l'abus, c'est pas parce que t'es Mister Freeze que je suis obliger de me les geler, j'ai une température de corps plus élevé que toi, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Désolé, j'avais pas fais gaffe. »

C'était le problème quand deux mutants aux pouvoirs totalement opposés cohabitaient dans la même chambre. La glace contre le feu. Quand ils en venaient à se bagarrer, vraiment, il valait mieux pour la préservation du matériel qu'ils le fassent dehors. De plus, dans ces cas là, ils étaient souvent à égalité, Bobby empêchant grâce à sa glace le feu de pyro de l'atteindre et vice et versa.

On frappa à la porte et Bobby enfila un tee shirt avant d'aller ouvrir. Marie, comme à son habitude, venait les rejoindre. Elle pouvait difficilement se passer de Bobby et avait besoin de le voir avant de descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Elle repensa à leur conversation d'hier soir et demanda à John : « Au fait, tu as vu Logan hier soir quand t'es parti ? »

« Hein ?... Ah oui, je l'ai croisé en sortant de la chambre, ou plutôt je lui ai foncé dedans. »

Bobby à ses mots releva la tête et demanda, un peu inquiet de ce qu'il avait pu faire, connaissant le tempérament fougueux de son ami : « Et ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Je lui ai donné mon point de vue. Je lui ai dit que s'il me laissait tranquille, je ne le brûlerais pas et après je me suis cassé sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. » Dit il, souriant en se remémorant la tête qu'avait fait Logan quand il était parti.

Marie et Bobby le regardèrent bouches bées, effarés de ce qu'il venait de leur révéler.

« Tu n'as comme même pas fait ça ? Je t'en supplie réponds moi que tu nous as dit ça pour voir la tête qu'on ferait » demanda Marie, au bord de la panique, sachant d'avance malheureusement ce qu'il lui répondrais.

« Bah je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça. T'aurais vu la tête de Logan quand j'me suis barré, il avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser tellement il était furax. » Dit John tout en se marrant.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es mis à dos Logan et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qui est conseillé. Il va te le faire payer au centuple. » Rajouta Bobby qui pensait que son ami était un peu trop téméraire à son goût.

« Oh vous êtes vraiment chiants, avec vous il n'y a pas moyen de s'amuser, faudrait vous décoincer un peu, merde, sinon vous finirez comme Scott quand vous aurez son âge, a ne faire que des trucs de loser. »

Marie et Bobby ne rajoutèrent rien, sachant que ça ne décidera en aucun cas John à aller s'excuser auprès de Logan, il préférait plutôt mourir. Ils attendraient donc de savoir ce que fera Logan pour se venger et ce que John répliquera etc.… ce sera un cycle sans fin, pensèrent-ils.

Ils proposèrent donc, pour éviter la dispute qui risquait d'éclater, de descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine, non sans que Pyro attrape son briquet, objet dont il ne pouvait se séparer.

Au même moment : chambre de Logan :

Logan, alias Wolverine se réveilla en sursaut, entendant un bruit suspect. Il se relaxa quand il comprit que ce n'était qu'un élève ayant fait tomber un verre. C'était un des problèmes de sa mutation, il avait une ouie très développé ainsi que tout ses autres sens, ce qui faisait qu'au moindre petit bruit il était sur la défensive. Cela dit, en contrepartie, il avait la capacité de régénération, c'est-à-dire qu'il guérissait de ses blessures instantanément ou presque et par conséquent il ne pouvait mourir et on ne pouvait déterminer son âge. Il en profitait d'ailleurs souvent lors de combats. Ajouté, bien sûr, au fait qu'un métal indestructible, appelé adamentium, parcourait tout son corps et lui permettait de sortir trois griffes, elles aussi du même métal, au niveau des articulations entre sa main et ses doigts, très pratiques pour les combats au corps à corps.

Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était 7h00, largement temps de se lever. Il fit sa toilette et s'habilla en vitesse. Il était content mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, comme beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Il se rappelait juste qu'on avait fait une expérience sur lui qui l'avait transformé en un soldat hyper efficace recouvrant son squelette d'adamantium et qu'il s'était échappé, mais avant cela, c'était le noir le plus total. Le professeur lui avait expliqué que cela avait été si traumatisant que sa mémoire avait été altérée et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne se souvenait plus de son passé. Il chercha donc dans les évènements de la veille pour savoir la cause de sa bonne humeur. Il se remémora très bien la discussion qu'il avait eu avec John, il avait ensuite été voir le professeur et…. Voila pourquoi il était heureux, le professeur lui avait dit la veille que du moment que John restait entier, s'il puit dire, il pouvait le punir et s'occuper de lui comme il voulait. Il se rappelait maintenant très bien sa dernière pensée en sortant du bureau du professeur : _je te conseille de profiter de ta dernière nuit de tranquillité Pyro car dès demain je m'occupe de toi et tu ne rigoleras plus du tout. _

Il pensa que la journée commençait bien et il avait hâte de voir John pour lui annoncer cette « merveilleuse nouvelle ». Mais il ne lui dirait que lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, il ne cherchait pas, pour l'instant en tout cas ça viendrait plus tard, à l'humilier devant ses amis.

Il entendit son ventre gargouiller et se dirigea lui aussi vers la cuisine d'une humeur joyeuse, ce qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Institution Charles Xavier : matin 7h30 : cuisine :

Marie, John et Bobby, le fameux trio connu de toute l'école, John pour son attitude provocante et Marie et Bobby comme étant le couple qui ne pouvaient se toucher faute de mort rencontrèrent Scott et Jean sur le chemin de la cuisine. Jean regarda attentivement John, sachant ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Logan la veille mais Pyro ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Logan, quant à lui, rencontra Tornade dans le couloir. Il lui fit un sourire à tomber a la renverse, ce qu'elle fit presque. Il arriva ensuite à la cuisine où il remarqua John assis à côté de Bobby et Marie pour changer. Il mangeait des céréales et était en pleine discussion.

John leva la tête au moment où Logan entrait. Les deux autres, remarquant qu'il s'était arrêté de parler, levèrent aussi la tête et regardèrent tour à tour Logan et John craignant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à leur ami compte tenu de ce qu'il avait dit et fait la veille.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques instants puis Logan fit un geste de la tête à l'adresse de John, lui signifiant qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. John se leva, remerciant intérieurement Logan de vouloir attendre d'être en tête à tête pour faire ça. Non pas qu'il avait peur de celui qu'on appelait plus communément Wolverine, l'homme à griffes, bien qu'il ait une légère boule au creux de l'estomac, mais il préférait, lui aussi, que ces amis n'assistent pas à la confrontation qui allait sans nul doute se dérouler.

Il le suivit, en se demandant où est ce qu'il voulait aller, quand il remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement. _Bon choix_, pensa-t-il, _au moins là-bas personne ne nous dérangera à 7h30 du mat'. _ Il entra à son tour et entendit Logan fermer la porte non sans appréhension. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait hier mais il redoutait un peu les conséquences.

« Alors » commença Logan « comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as toujours une réplique cinglante sur les lèvres? Parce que je vais te parler sérieusement et je ne supporterais pas que tu me coupes la parole, c'est clair ou dois-je le demander d'une manière un peu moins gentille ? ».

Pyro, ne voulant abandonner son attitude de 'smart ass' répliqua du tac au tac : « Parce que t'es capable de parler de quelque chose de sérieux toi ? »

Ce n'était pas la meilleure réponse à fournir. En un instant Logan attrapa John par le bras et le lui retourna dans le dos, de manière à l'immobiliser complètement. Il suffisait qu'il le bouge un peu plus pour le casser : « Tu es plus disposé à m'écouter comme ça ou tu vas m'obliger à te le casser ? »

John ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'écouter ce que Logan avait à lui dire. Il garda la bouche fermée, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il était en mauvaise position pour se la jouer.

« Je prends ton silence pour un oui. Bon hier, tu es parti un peu vite et je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont tu t'es comporté. Je suis donc allé voir le professeur pour savoir si je pouvais me débarrasser d'un gamin tel que toi mais il est resté sur sa décision. »

«C'est vraiment dommage » ne pu s'empêcher John de dire ironiquement

« La ferme » ordonna Logan tout en tordant un peu plus le bras de Pyro, qui fut obliger de laisser échapper un rictus de douleur. « Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Le professeur m'a donner l'autorisation de te punir et de m'occuper de toi comme je le souhaitais, du moment que tu restais en vie. Et crois moi je ne vais pas hésiter à me servir de cette permission. Alors dorénavant tu me parles poliment et au moindre écart de conduite je peux te jurer que tu t'en souviendras. Autant pour la punition que pour l'humiliation car je ne me gênerais pas pour te punir devant tes petits camarades. Et pour te montrer que je ne plaisante pas et te punir de ton comportement d'hier soir, je vais te donner un avant goût de ce qui t'arriveras si tu me désobéis. »

Sur ces paroles, il tordit un peu plus le bras de John et en profita pour lui donner un coup dans l'estomac et une claque assez forte à l'arrière de la tête. Pendant que John essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer il partit en lui lançant : « Et surtout ne sois pas en retard en cours. » et ferma la porte.

John, qui s'était assis sous la violence du coup, porta la main à sa tête et fut soulagé quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de sang dessus. On ne savait jamais avec lui, il aurait été capable d'utiliser une de ses griffes. Des larmes de colère lui montaient aux yeux et il jura de se venger pour ce que Logan avait osé lui faire. _ Il va le payer très cher cet enfoiré, je vais le faire rôtir en enfer. _ Tout en ruminant des plans de vengeance, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour se reposer un peu et tenter de faire diminuer la douleur qu'il ressentait avant que les cours ne commencent.


	5. chap4:le combat commence

Institut Charles Xavier : matin, 8h00 : chambre de Bobby et John :

John était allongé sur son lit, un gant de toilette trempé d'eau froide sur son front. Logan lui avait donné une grande claque sur le haut du crâne, ayant déjà avant la gueule de bois, le coup n'avait rien arrangé à sa migraine. Mais ce n'était pas la douleur due au coup qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Ce qui le tuait c'était que Logan l'ait humilié, même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et que le professeur, ce vieux con à roulettes, lui permette de le frapper autant qu'il voulait. _Oh mais je vais lui faire payer ça. S'il croit qu'il peut me frapper et s'en tirer comme ça alors là il se trompe lourdement. J'en ai rien à foutre que Marie ou Jean l'adore, je le déteste et je vais lui faire ravaler sa salive à ce conard. Je vais trouver un truc qui non seulement lui fera mal mais en plus l'humiliera. Je vais le détruire physiquement mais aussi moralement. Vu qu'il peut guérir quasi instantanément je vais surtout miser sur l'humiliation. Mais j'y pense, j'ai cours de combat aujourd'hui… parfait je vais le ridiculiser devant tous les élèves et devant Marie pour qui c'est son idole…._

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas Marie et Bobby qui ouvraient la porte, revenant de leur petit- déjeuner. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite et quand ils le virent ils furent surpris de voir qu'il était allongé une main tenant son ventre et l'autre sa tête. Ils comprirent tout de suite qui avait fait cela et eurent peur quand ils virent que leur ami était plongé dans ses pensées et qu'on pouvait voir de la haine dans ses yeux.

« Oh mon dieu John ! Tu vas bien ? Oh lala je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de provoquer Logan. Tu vas me dire tu l'as aussi un peu cherché et tu… »

« Pardon ? » dit John se relevant brusquement et coupant la parole à Marie, « Tu penses que c'est tout ce que je méritais ? »

« C'est pas ce qu'elle a dit John.. » intervint Bobby

« J'ai pas demandé à être coincé avec ce connard comme tuteur. Contrairement à toi Marie je ne l'adore pas, loin de là. » Commença John qui s'énervait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait «Je dirais même que je le déteste, je le hais. Et sache qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je suppose qu'il est là, en train de se promener tranquillement dans les couloirs mais il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend… »

Institution Charles Xavier : matin 8h15 : dans les couloirs :

Et il avait raison, Logan se promenait, rappelant à l'ordre les élèves qui chahutaient dès le matin, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'à quelques mètres de lui, dans une des chambres de l'institut, un adolescent, qu'il avait frappé et humilié et qui était rempli de haine à son égard, élaborait un plan destiné à rendre sa vie un enfer. Il était même plutôt heureux, content qu'il ait pu enfin montrer à cette tête à claque qui détenait l'autorité ici, même s'il avait un peu peur d'y être allé trop fort. Mais cette pensée n'occupait pas une grande place dans son esprit et en arrivant à la salle de combat pour donner ses premiers cours il n'y pensait déjà plus.

En entrant dans la salle, il vit que Scott était là, l'attendant sûrement, et sa bonne humeur commença à disparaître très rapidement lorsqu'il pensa que Jean avait préféré ce freluquet à lui.

« Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne puisses faire sans mon aide Cyclope ? » demanda Logan, faisant sentir sa supériorité au jeune homme qui était devant lui en utilisant son pseudo qu'il trouvait plus que pitoyable. Il l'appelait toujours comme cela, ou tout du moins la plupart du temps, et il était le seul à bien accentuer, avec mépris bien sûr, ce surnom d'homme à un œil.

« Non Logan, je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait avec John. » répondit Scott d'une manière plus aimable, il ne pouvait laisser de côté sa bonne éducation. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Logan non plus, voyant en lui une menace pour son couple. Il savait que Jean préférait les hommes plus civilisés, mais on ne savait jamais. _Il ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui celui là. _Pensait il tout en essayant de faire bonne figure devant son rival en lui adressant un sourire quelque peu…faux.

« Et bien écoute ça se passe très bien. Ce matin je lui ai donné une petite leçon de politesse en lui imposant de se la fermer, profitant de l'occasion pour lui montrer qui avait de l'autorité ici. » Dit Logan s'adressant à Scott avec un sourire quelque peu ironique. En effet, Scott n'avait jamais réussi à se faire obéir de John et à chaque fois se faisait chambrer. Il lui montrait donc ici qui savait se faire respecter.

« Et comment as-tu fait ? » demanda Scott qui avait bien compris l'allusion de Logan. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce gamin, il ne lui créait que des ennuies. Le pire c'était qu'il donnait le mauvais exemple aux autres élèves et qu'il perdait de son autorité à chaque cours. Heureusement, il y avait les élèves comme Marie et Bobby pour équilibrer les choses.

« Et bien disons que je lui ai donné une bonne claque en guise d'avertissement et que je lui ai dit que s'il se montrait à nouveau irrespectueux ça irait très mal pour lui. » répondit Logan avec un sourire qui, cette fois ci, était vrai.

« Bon, c'est une bonne chose. Je te laisse j'ai un cours qui m'attend. D'ailleurs je vais retrouver John tout de suite. Espérons que ta leçon ait porté ses fruits. » Dit Scott, se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Espérons le pour lui, s'il veut rester entier… _pensa Logan.

Institut Charles Xavier : matin, 8h30 : cours de Scott :

John s'assit comme à son habitude au fond de la classe. Bobby et Marie s'assirent quand à eux au premier rang. Ils s'étaient disputés, la conversation ayant graduellement dérapée lorsqu'ils avaient proposé à John de faire ses excuses à Logan de façon à repartir à zéro. John bien sûr avait refusé d'emblé et s'était escrimé contre ses amis qui se rangeaient du côté de Logan. Cela n'étonnait pas John, après tout Logan était un peu une figure fraternelle voire paternelle pour Marie et Bobby était rarement en désaccord avec ce qu'elle pensait. Il savait bien au fond qu'ils avaient raison, et qu'il vaudrait mieux en rester là mais le sentiment d'humiliation lui taraudait encore l'esprit et il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser passer ce qui était arrivé. Après tout, il avait une réputation à maintenir, il n'était pas du genre à se la fermer et il n'allait pas changer de personnalité parce que « monsieur » le voulait ainsi.

C'est donc contrarié qu'ils s'assirent devant le bureau de prof et c'est carrément en rage que John s'assit au dernier rang. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un et ne voyait pas meilleure cible que Scott, son soufre douleur préféré. Bien sûr, il préfèrerait se venger sur Logan mais n'ayant cours avec lui que plus tard et ne sachant encore très exactement ce qu'il allait faire il décida de commencer avec le professeur de mathématiques. Bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, il nourrissait exactement les mêmes sentiments que Logan envers Scott : du mépris mais aussi de la pitié. Ils avaient donc déjà un point commun et ils en avaient certainement d'autres. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le professeur avait désigné Logan. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus important que cette histoire d'évolution mais il préférait qu'ils le découvrent par eux-mêmes. Le fait que Pyro allait évoluer était certes vrai mais c'était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts, pensait le professeur.

John décida donc de mettre le bordel, comme d'habitude. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Logan avait raconté à Scott ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et qu'il était bien décidé à s'en servir. Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'il commença à parler bruyamment et que Scott lui adressa la parole d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer John. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je prévienne Logan. » Dit il d'un air narquois.

John ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette sortie et fut tellement abasourdie qu'il n'eu pas le temps de répondre avant que Scott ne reprenne la parole.

« J'ai cru comprendre que votre entretien de ce matin avait été quelque peu mouvementé. » reprit il de façon sournoise. Il adorait voir la tête de John ébahit et se sentait, pour la première fois, supérieur à lui. « Il a apparemment trouvé la bonne méthode pour t'apprendre le respect. »

Bien évidement, tous les élèves se retournèrent pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux. Ils étaient tous au courant que Logan était le tuteur de John et comme ils étaient tous les deux des personnes avec un fort caractère, ils attendaient de voir les étincelles qui ne manqueraient pas de se produire. John, quand a lui, bouillait intérieurement. C_omment il a pu aller le raconter à Scott. Et Marie et Bobby qui me disaient que ce serait bien de se calmer. Alors là…je pensais juste lui faire sa fête mais je vais vraiment transformer sa vie en un véritable enfer… _ pensa t il. Bien sûr, il arriva à prendre assez sur lui pour répondre à Scott :

« Disons que lui au moins il sait s'imposer. Ce n'est pas comme une certaine personne, dont je tairais le nom, qui n'est même pas foutu de garder sa place à la cantine sans se faire emmerder par des gamins » Répliqua John. Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche lorsqu'il vit Scott virer au rouge et détourner les yeux. Il faisait référence à un incident qui s'était déroulé quelques jours auparavant au self de l'institut : Scott se servait et il s'était fait bousculé et insulté par des gamins.

Sur ce John s'était rassis, satisfait de lui, et un peu moins en colère mais toujours vert de rage contre Logan. _Tu vas me le payer sale petit avorton. Attends un peu que je parle à Logan et tu verras. _Scott eut tout juste le temps d'avoir cette pensée que la cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent, John le premier, afin d'éviter les questions. On chuchotait derrière son dos et il avait horreur de ça.

Bobby et Marie quand à eux n'étaient plus en colère, ils étaient même désolés pour lui. Le fait que Logan l'ait frappé l'avait déjà assez humilié comme cela ce n'était pas la peine que Scott en rajoute. Pour une fois ils étaient d'accord avec le fait que John lui ait répondu. Discutant de combien Scott pouvait être maladroit, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de combat où ils avaient leur prochain cours, redoutant l'affrontement entre John et Logan.

Institution Charles Xavier : matin 9h30: salle de combat :

Logan était lui aussi impatient de retrouver Pyro et avait décider que lorsqu'il choisirait un élève pour se battre ce serait lui.

Le voilà justement qui arrivait. Il regarda d'un œil noir Logan et s'assit au fond de la salle. _Ce n'est pas la peine de t'asseoir gamin car tu seras obligé de te relever dans peu de temps _ pensa Logan en le regardant. Les autres élèves s'assirent progressivement dans la salle, la plupart en tailleur, il n'y avait pas de chaises dans cette salle car elle était faite avant tout pour se battre donc pour être debout. Marie et Bobby s'assirent à côté de John et lui lancèrent un regard sympathique. John leur adressa un léger sourire, concluant ainsi le fait qu'ils avaient fait la paix. Logan commença à faire l'appel, les élèves répondant présents lorsqu'il citait leur nom.

« John AllerDyce »

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Les élèves se tournèrent pour observer John : il avait un rictus au coin de la bouche et tout le monde sut qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant.

« Je ne considère pas qu'on puisse appeler un cours le fait qu'un mec, qui n'est même pas foutu de se rappeler ce qui lui est arrivé il y a plus de 2 ans, essaye de nous apprendre les quelques techniques simplistes dont il s'est servi pour gagner sa misérable existence et qui essaye de faire passer cela pour l'art du combat. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je me ferais chier à répondre à ne serait-ce qu'à une de tes paroles, l'amnésique. »

Il y eut soudain un grand silence dans la salle. Tous les élèves qui regardaient John se retournèrent pour observer la réaction de Logan tout en retenant leur souffle. Jamais personne, même les plus téméraires, n'aurait osé sortir ce qu'avait dit John de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il soit. L'amnésie de Logan était un sujet tabou et personne ne faisait la moindre allusion, même minime à ce sujet. Marie et Bobby regardèrent leur ami sachant qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de faire marche arrière maintenant qu'il avait dit ça. Ils attendirent donc, comme les autres, de voir la réaction de Logan.

Logan lui, avait reçu une vrai bombe en pleine face. Certes il s'attendait à une riposte de John en réponse à ce qui s'était passé ce matin, mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. La colère monta en lui d'un seul coup et il décida, malgré qu'il ait abandonné cette idée quelques minutes plus tôt, de se battre contre Pyro. _Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de me provoquer._

« Puisque tu es d'humeur bagarreuse ce matin, John, il me faut un élève pour se battre contre moi. Viens donc, si tu l'oses. Et essayes de te défendre un peu mieux que ce matin, mauviette. »

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire. John qui depuis ce matin subissait humiliation sur humiliation décida de vraiment se laisser emporter par sa rage. Il n'était pas le gamin qu'on humiliait, frappait, insultait et ridiculisait comme cela. Il avait eu assez de tout cela lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Et il y avait eu quelques fois, mais elles étaient rares, où il s'était laissé emporté par sa colère et où il avait vraiment tout détruit. Il s'était dit en arrivant à l'Institut que plus jamais il ne ressentirait autant de rage. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il se laissa donc aveugler par sa haine, profita des derniers instants de vraie lucidité pour lancer une dernière réplique, tel un serpent crachant ce qui lui reste de venin.

« Tu vas regretter ton comportement Logan. Et crois moi tu voudras oublier ce qui va arriver comme tout ton passé. »

Ce fut son dernier instant de répit, les dernières paroles de John, l'adolescent rebelle mais qui avait une part de contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait. Ses pupilles virèrent au rouge et il se transforma en Pyro, la boule de feu mortelle qui se laisse guider par ses sentiments, en l'occurrence la haine et le désir de vengeance, de revanche.

Logan, grâce à ses sens développés perçut ce changement de couleur et ressentit toute la colère, la haine qu'enfouissait Pyro et se demanda ce qui se passait.

Allait commencer un combat sans merci.


	6. chap5: pyro se déchaîne

Institution Charles Xavier : matin 9h30: salle de combat :

Ses yeux qui d'habitude étaient d'une belle couleur noisette étaient devenus rouges. A la différence de Bobby, la mutation de John n'était pas complète. Pour Iceman, la glace faisait partie intégrante de lui, il lui suffisait d'y penser pour en produire. John, quand à lui, ne créait pas le feu, il le contrôlait simplement. Le professeur lui avait dit que lorsque sa mutation serait complète, il pourrait mais que c'était encore trop tôt. Cela dit, le feu était quand même présent en lui, dans son corps, il ne pouvait pas encore le contrôler comme il le désirait c'est tout. Et c'est cette particularité qui le rendait instable : il avait deux personnalités bien distinctes. D'un côté, John, un adolescent comme les autres qui n'avait rien de particulier, qui adorait se comporter en rebelle et qui avait ses humeurs. De l'autre, Pyro, un mutant des plus dangereux car il pouvait contrôler le feu à sa guise, un adolescent mutant qui avait une aversion des plus totale envers les humains et les adultes. Celui-ci se fichait des principes et ne vivait que par le dégoût, la colère, la haine bref par toutes les émotions que John pouvait contrôler aisément mais auxquelles Pyro donnait libre cours. Ce qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout c'était l'autorité : il ne pouvait accepter qu'une autre personne lui donne des ordres. Pyro était une personnalité que John avait développée dans son enfance pour résister à toute la violence à laquelle il avait été confronté. Ainsi, lorsqu'il était soumis à de grandes émotions, Pyro, que d'habitude John pouvait contenir, prenait le dessus. En arrivant à l'Institut John pensait ne plus jamais ressentir une telle colère mais le comportement de Logan était impardonnable. Il ne savait rien de son passé et de ce qu'il avait subit étant enfant alors comment il osait le traiter ainsi. C'est ainsi que Pyro refit surface. Et lorsqu'il était Pyro, John n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps, comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'insérait en lui et qu'il bougeait et décidait tout à sa place, il tombait dans une sorte de coma, ce n'était que lorsqu'il redevenait lui-même qu'il savait, par l'intermédiaire de flashs, ce qui s'était passé. C'est dans ces moments que John changeait de couleur de yeux. Mais ce que John ignorait c'était que Pyro était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il libérait en lui des forces insoupçonnées : il devenait plus rapide, plus fort, ses réflexes étaient accrus et il pouvait contrôler la température, que ce soit celle de la pièce ou celle d'un corps ou encore celle de son propre corps qu'il pouvait faire monter à des températures qu'un autre être humain n'aurait pu supporter sans être brûlé, bref des choses qu'en temps normal il ne pouvait maîtriser.

Mais tout cela, Logan ne le savait pas, c'est donc sans une once d'hésitation qu'il se positionna pour le combat. Il avait bien sûr remarqué le changement de la couleur des yeux de John mais il ne se doutait pas des conséquences.

Les autres élèves étaient terrifiés et n'osaient bouger. Bien entendu, n'ayant pas les sens aussi développés que ceux de Logan, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le changement de John mais Marie et Bobby sentaient, sans vraiment le savoir, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur ami. Ils se regardèrent et sur un commun accord décidèrent de tenter quelque chose.

« John » commença Marie « tu ne… »

« Ce trouillard est parti prendre des vacances, c'est Pyro maintenant »

_Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas _ pensa Bobby qui n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami comme cela.

« Tant mieux, j'en avais marre de cette mauviette. J'espère que Pyro est un peu plus fort que John car sinon je risque vraiment de m'ennuyer » dis Logan, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va bien s'amuser » répliqua Pyro, un sourire diabolique se formant sur son visage.

Sur ce, il se dirigea, ou plutôt se précipita sur Logan. _Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu aussi rapide _se demanda Logan, mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin car il dut bloquer les nombreux coups que Pyro lui portait à une cadence folle. Ce dernier réussit enfin à toucher Logan en lui balançant un coup de poing si fort qu'il le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Logan porta sa main à sa lèvre et vit qu'il saignait. Il releva alors la tête et les élèves présents dans la salle purent voir dans ses yeux une lueur animale. Dans un bruit de métal il sortit ses griffes montrant à son adversaire qu'allait commencer le vrai combat.

Marie se tourna vers Bobby, inquiète pour John mais aussi pour Logan vu que Pyro avait fait ce qu'aucun autre dans l'école n'avait pu : arriver à toucher Logan et à le blesser. Elle chuchota dans l'oreille de Bobby qu'elle allait chercher quelqu'un et profita du fait que les garçons soient trop pris dans leur bagarre pour la remarquer partir. Certes, elle avait pensé prévenir le professeur ou Jean par la pensée mais elle s'était rappelée qu'elle était dans la salle de combat et que le professeur avait fait en sorte qu'aucune pensée ne puisse sortir de la salle, pour éviter tout problème lorsque s'affrontaient deux élèves possédant des capacités psychiques. C'est donc courant dans les couloirs qu'elle partit à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait les stopper avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé plus grièvement.

« Je dois avouer que je me bats avec une toute autre personne, mais maintenant que l'effet de surprise est passée tu auras beaucoup plus de mal à m'approcher assez pour me blesser »

« Ne sous-estime pas ma force. Je vais te dévoiler ce que John n'a même pas idée d'avoir en lui… Car contrairement à lui, je peux faire ça… »

Pyro leva la main et la dirigea vers Logan. Wolverine se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir faire lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur monter en lui. C'était comme si il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il comprit alors avec effroi que Pyro en était la source. _Il a vraiment beaucoup plus de pouvoir que John… mais je ne peux pas le blesser grièvement, après tout ce n'est pas lui qui contrôle en ce moment…Il faudrait que j'arrive à le faire redevenir lui-même. Mais d'abord je dois protéger les autres élèves…_

« Bon les gamins, l'heure est bientôt finie de toute façon alors vous allez rejoindre la salle où vous avez le prochain cours. On se retrouve demain et surtout soyez à l'heure. »

« Tu veux les épargnez, quelle délicate attention. Cela m'étonne venant d'un adulte… Ah, en fait tu couvres ton cul, si quelqu'un était blessé pendant ton cours tu en serais le responsable direct. Tu me dégoûtes. »

_Je sens une telle haine émaner de lui. Pourquoi déteste-t-il autant les adultes ?_ Logan ne savait plus quoi penser ni faire : se battre réellement avec Pyro au risque de lui infliger une blessure conséquente ou essayer par tous les moyens d'arrêter le combat. Les élèves, pendant qu'ils discutaient, sortaient le plus rapidement possible de la salle. Certains auraient aimé voir la suite du combat mais avaient jugé préférable de ne pas rester, ne voulant pas être blessés. Bobby espérait que Marie avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un.

Institution Charles Xavier : matin 10h15: salle de cours de Jean :

Jean donnait son cours, lorsqu'elle vit débarquer Rogue, épuisée, qui essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Elle sentit en elle une grande frayeur et un immense désespoir. Elle sortit dans le couloir afin de savoir ce qui était si grave. Lorsque Marie lui apprit pour le combat elle eut du mal à la croire mais ce n'était pas une élève qui avait l'habitude de mentir pour se faire remarquer. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses élèves et courut vers la salle où se trouvait Logan en demandant à Marie d'aller chercher les autres professeurs.

Institution Charles Xavier : matin 10h15 : salle de combat :

Ils étaient seuls et se fixaient sans ciller. Chacun attendait que l'autre attaque le premier.

« Alors Logan, nan désolé Wolverine, j'ai fait la première attaque, qu'attends tu pour faire de même, aurais tu peur de moi ? » demanda Pyro, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Moi, peur de toi ? Faut pas rêver gamin. Je me disais juste que peut-être tu redeviendrais raisonnable en te rendant compte que tu n'avais aucune chance et que tu arrêterais gentiment, sans faire d'histoire. »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche. John s'est défilé lorsqu'il était plus jeune et ce n'a ne lui a rien apporté de bon, je ne ferais pas la même erreur que lui. Je profite d'ailleurs que nous soyons seul et que John soit ailleurs pour te préciser de faire attention. Il n'est pas aussi dangereux que moi mais, pour ta propre sécurité, je te conseille de ne pas trop le considérer et le traiter comme un gamin, il est beaucoup moins docile qu'avant et n'hésite plus à rendre ce qu'on lui fait, ce qui est, à mon goût, la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire. »

Logan assimilait les informations que Pyro lui donnait. _Il est peut-être plus dangereux mais il est aussi plus bavard que John. Il faudra que je pense à lui poser certaines questions lorsqu'il sera revenu à lui…_ Quand il vit que Pyro ne lui dirait plus rien il réfléchit deux secondes et décida d'attaquer. Il s'élança sur Pyro qui, malgré ses réflexes augmentés, ne put éviter le coup. Logan le griffa alors profondément, laissant trois marques de griffure sur sa joue. Trois marques qui commencèrent rapidement à saigner. Après le coup qu'il avait porté Logan s'était reculé et il fut surpris que Pyro n'ait poussé aucun cri. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune douleur. Il leva devant ses yeux la main qu'il avait porté à sa joue puis regarda Logan avant de parler.

« Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais hurler de douleur pour une simple griffure ? On a connu bien pire, des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. J'avoue que je me suis laissé prendre par surprise mais ça va me permettre de te montrer un autre tour de magie mais ……chut… »

Ce que Logan vit le laissa sans voix. C'était impossible. Les coupures de Pyro s'enflammaient et lorsque le feu partit il vit que… _non….impossible… ses blessures se sont cicatrisées, d'ailleurs elles s'atténuent au fur et à mesure… il aurait la même faculté de régénération que moi ? Le professeur m'avait dit que j'étais le seul…_ En effet, même si la manière n'était pas la même et qu'il guérissait moins vite que Logan, John, ou plutôt Pyro, avait lui aussi cette mutation.

« Alors surpris ? C'est vrai que jusque là tu te croyais unique donc je comprendrais que cela t'énerves mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que le combat s'arrête. »

Pyro fonça alors sur Logan et pendant plus de dix minutes ils enchaînèrent les coups. Aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment l'avantage, c'était tantôt une parade puis un coup de pied bloqué mais le coup de poing passait à travers la défense… Ils se reculèrent alors un peu l'un de l'autre, histoire de reprendre un peu leur souffle. Ils avaient chacun plusieurs coupures et bleus qui, malgré le fait qu'ils s'estompaient, étaient encore assez visible. Logan était obligé de reconnaître que c'était la première fois qu'il se battait contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort, un gamin qui plus est, et qui, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, lui mettait une sacrée raclée bien qu'il fussent à égalité. De son côté, Pyro devait admettre que le vieux se défendait pas mal et qu'il lui infligeait pas mal de coups. Il ne s'était pas pris une telle trempe depuis des années et rien que de repenser à son passé et à un jour en particulier fit renaître en lui une grosse bouffée de colère.

Logan se rendit compte que la température de la pièce avait légèrement augmenté. Il focalisa ses sens sur Pyro et vit par la posture de ce dernier et par l'odeur qui émanait de lui qu'il était en colère. Il décida que de se battre à nouveau n'était pas une bonne idée car il y aurait des blessures beaucoup plus grave. Il préféra choisir la voie de la facilité, même si cela n'était pas son habitude, et essaya de faire revenir Pyro à la raison.

« Je dois admettre que tu te bats rudement bien mais quelle est cette colère qui t'anime ? Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je t'ai dit qui t'as mis dans cet état car on a déjà du te dire des choses moins agréable sans pour autant que tu te transformes. »

« Tu veux une explication ? Ma foi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te répondrais pas. Vois tu il y a deux choses qui m'ont permis de prendre possession de ce corps : de une tu es un adulte, de deux tu as frappé John, chose qu'il ne faut absolument pas faire surtout si tu remplis la première condition. »

« Et pourquoi une telle haine envers les adultes, hum ? Dis moi je t'écoutes »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. Tu me prends pour un débile ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? Mais ça ne marchera pas. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pu posséder ce corps alors crois-moi, je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop attaché à John car tu n'es pas prêt de le revoir. Mais bon, la discussion est terminée. »

Sur ce, Pyro s'élança sur Logan et le combat repartit, plus violent : Logan reçut plusieurs coups au visage et eut la peau du bras brûlé lorsque Pyro l'attrapa. Il n'arrivait pas à se dégager et son odorat développé lui permit de sentir la peau, sa peau, brûlée. C'était une odeur atroce qui commençait à lui donner mal au cœur. Il ne réfléchit pas et, par réflexe et dans l'espoir de se dégager, planta ses griffes dans l'abdomen de Pyro, les bouts ressortant de son dos.

Pyro, sous la douleur, lâcha le bras de Logan et recula en se dégageant de la main de Wolverine qui était plantée dans son ventre et compressa la plaie avec sa main. Son visage, d'habitude insensible à la douleur, exprima un léger rictus de douleur. Il s'assit. Son système de régénération étant plus lent que celui de Logan il allait lui falloir quelques minutes avant de cicatriser, donc d'attaquer. Il regarda Logan, sachant que ce dernier pouvait profiter de sa situation pour lui porter un coup fatal. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'en fit rien.

Logan, se rappelant comment John s'était transformé en Pyro, décida de le pousser dans ses retranchements, espérant ainsi que John puisse reprendre le dessus. Il s'assit à côté de lui et regarda le gamin, sentant sa confusion grandir ainsi que sa colère diminuer.

« Pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas pour me porter le coup décisif ? Les adultes sont tous pareils : dès qu'ils peuvent profiter de l'affaiblissement de quelqu'un, ils foncent. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Logan était sidéré d'une telle aversion. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans l'enfance de John pour lui inspirer un tel mépris des adultes. Pyro n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il aurait préféré que Logan le frappe ou lui crie dessus. Là il aurait su comment réagir. Tandis que là…il ne savait quoi faire.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes. D'ailleurs peu d'adultes sont comme cela tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu ais cette opinion mais je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te porterais un coup lorsque tu seras à terre. »

Pyro ne sut quoi répondre. D'habitude il avait toujours une réplique à balancer mais là…

La porte s'ouvrit et Logan aperçut dans l'encadrement Jean, le professeur, Scott et Storm accompagnés de Marie et de Bobby qui les avaient retrouvé sur le chemin.

Pyro et Logan se regardèrent de nouveau. Il sentit que John reprenait sa place : les paroles de Logan lui avait permis de reprendre le contrôle. Logan put voir le changement de couleur des yeux et put entendre, grâce à son ouie développé, Pyro murmurer :

« On se reverra bientôt Logan, je te le promets »

Puis John s'évanouit, sa blessure finissant à peine de se guérir. Logan regarda les professeurs s'avancer puis reporta son attention sur John qui reprenait déjà ses esprits. Il regarda aux alentours les profs puis reporta son attention sur Logan. Il avait les yeux hagards, il semblait perdu.

« Logan, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »


	7. chap6: conséquences

Institution Charles Xavier : matin 11h : salle de combat :

John regardait désespérément Logan, attendant des réponses et sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il se sentait bizarre, il avait l'impression qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de ressentir les mêmes choses mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus exactement. Pourquoi était-il assis par terre ? Que faisait Scott, le professeur, Storm, Jean dans la salle de combat ? Il comprenait la présence de Marie et Bobby puisqu'ils avaient cours, mais où étaient les autres élèves ? Et pourquoi ils le regardaient tous comme cela ? John adorait être au centre de l'attention mais là quelque chose clochait. Il se posait encore des questions quand il ressentit une violente douleur à la tête. Il la prit entre ses mains et étouffa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il des flashs back de ce qui c'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant lui apparurent. Lorsque la mémoire lui fut revenue entièrement, il resta les yeux grands ouverts, ne pouvant se persuader que Pyro avait refait surface, pas après tout ce temps. Il baissa les yeux et vit trois déchirures sur son tee-shirt au niveau de son ventre, ainsi qu'une large tache de sang où il se rappela avoir vu les griffes de Logan s'enfoncer.

Logan avait observé John dès qu'il avait repris connaissance. Il allait lui parler lorsqu'il le vit saisir sa tête entre ses mains et il pu voir l'effort considérable qu'il faisait pour ne pas crier sa douleur. Logan regarda le professeur espérant une réponse mais dès qu'il vit sa tête il sut qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et cela l'énerva prodigieusement. Il reporta son attention sur le gamin et le vit baisser les yeux sur sa blessure. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable : il avait blessé un élève et si ce n'était pour sa faculté de régénération, il serait mort. Cet épisode n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce qui c'était passé, une nuit, avec Marie.

Le professeur ne savait que penser de ce qui venait de se passer, ayant vu une bride du combat par l'intermédiaire de Logan. Le plus simple, décida-t-il, était de laisser John se reposer et de discuter avec Logan pendant ce temps. Il parlerait à John plus tard.

« Bien. Je laisse à Bobby et à Marie le soin de raccompagner John à sa chambre. Logan je t'attends dans mon bureau pour pouvoir discuter de ce qui c'est passé. »

Tout le monde bougea, content de casser le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Bobby aida John à se relever non sans remarquer la tache de sang sur ce dernier mais ne fit aucun commentaire. John n'avait pas l'air d'être en état de discuter et il doutait même que son ami ait la moindre envie de lui parler de ce qui c'était passé un jour. Marie les suiva sans bruit, les marques sur le tee-shirt n'étant pas sans lui rappeler celles qu'elle avait eu sur sa chemise de nuit. Les autres professeurs retournèrent à leurs cours se doutant que plus ils tardaient, plus les élèves s'inquiéteraient. Logan, quand à lui, marcha jusqu'au bureau du professeur la tête vide de pensées et c'est avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà arrivé.

Institution de Charles Xavier : 11h15 : bureau du professeur :

Il n'attendit pas l'invitation du professeur pour s'asseoir et lui raconta ce qui c'était passé comme s'il l'avait observé d'un œil extérieur afin de pouvoir lui poser ensuite les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Il se sentit mal à l'aise quand il en vint à la partie où il avait blessé John.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Logan. Ce n'était plus John, de plus, tu as agi par pur réflexe et sans cela tu aurais eu de graves brûlures. »

« Cela ne m'explique pas comment sa vitesse et sa force ont put ainsi augmenter et je ne me souvenais pas qu'il pouvait contrôler la température que ce soit celle de la pièce ou d'un corps. Sans compter bien sur sa capacité à régénérer. Je croyais que j'étais le seul. Comment vous n'avez pu le remarquer plus tôt ? Vous êtes télépathe, ce ne devrait quand même pas être si difficile que cela. » Logan savait que c'était lâche de s'en prendre au professeur mais cela lui faisait du bien de faire tomber un peu la poids qu'il avait sur les épaules.

« Je comprends ta frustration Logan mais John ne s'était encore jamais transformé en Pyro avant. Je pense que les capacités que tu as vu sont loin d'être les seuls qu'il a développé et qu'il développera. » A cette phrase, Logan ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement. « Pour sa capacité à régénérer je me trompais quand je pensais que tu étais le seul. Vois-tu il n'a pas simplement la capacité de régénération. » Un coup d'œil au sourcil de Logan lui montra qu'il n'avait pas compris, il décida donc d'expliquer un peu mieux. « Il a adapté cette capacité à sa mutation principale, à savoir le feu. C'est pour cela qu'il ne guérit pas simplement comme tu le fais mais en enflammant d'abord sa blessure. Cette adaptation me permet de penser que ce n'est pas une mutation qui est survenu lors de sa conception mais plutôt que c'est quelque chose dont il a hérité. » Le professeur laissa une petite pause pour permettre à Logan d'arriver aux conclusions que lui-même avait pu tirer de cet incident.

« Ce qui veut dire que… un de ses parents serait un mutant et qu'il aurait la même mutation que moi…qu'en ayant un enfant il lui ait transmis ce pouvoir ? » Logan ne savait s'il était content ou non de savoir qu'il existait d'autres personnes comme lui.

« Quand au fait de ne pas avoir utiliser ma télépathie, il faut que tu saches une chose qui doit rester entre nous. John ne doit surtout pas le savoir car il ne se doute de rien. » Après un hochement de tête de la part de Logan, il continua. « J'ai déjà essayer de lire John, notamment lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, chose que je fais automatiquement dès qu'un élève arrive, pour savoir un peu où il en est mais sans résultats. Il a dressé un mur tout autour de lui, je pense qu'il le fait inconsciemment, cela doit être une façon de se protéger. Ce qui veut dire, tu l'auras compris, qu'il a des pouvoirs psychiques. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait le pouvoir de régénération, de contrôler le feu et qu'en plus il aurait des pouvoirs psychiques ? C'est possible d'avoir autant de pouvoirs, sachant, comme vous le pensez qu'il pourrait en avoir d'autre ? A moins que… cela voudrait dire que ses deux parents seraient des mutants ? » Logan ne pouvait le croire. Et dire que ce matin il pensait juste remettre John à sa place. Que de choses s'étaient passés depuis et que de choses il avait appris.

« Cela est fort possible mais il n'en a jamais parlé. J'espère que tu auras plus de chances avec lui que l'un de nous jusqu'à présent. »

Logan comprenait à présent pourquoi le professeur lui avait dit que John risquait d'être une menace pour lui et pour les autres. De toute façon il n'y aurait rien de plus à savoir du professeur alors il décida d'aller parler à John. Il leva la tête pour demander l'accord de Charles mais son sourire lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait déjà, bien qu'il trouve étrange que le professeur sourie dans un moment comme celui là. _Bizarre_…pensa-t-il en sortant.

Institution de Charles Xavier : 11h15 : chambre de John et de Bobby :

Bobby avait aidé John à s'installer sur son lit, Marie étant sur ses talons. Il savait qu'il devait engager la conversation mais ne savait pas trop comment faire. Il observa son ami qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

John était en effet en train de se remémorer la scène du combat mais aussi ce que Pyro avait laissé échapper de son passé, de leur passé.

_« Je ne suis pas un lâche. John s'est défilé lorsqu'il était plus jeune et ce n'a ne lui a rien apporté de bon, je ne ferais pas la même erreur que lui… il est beaucoup moins docile qu'avant et n'hésite plus à rendre ce qu'on lui fait, ce qui est, à mon goût, la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire…On a connu bien pire, des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer… Les adultes sont tous pareils : dès qu'ils peuvent profiter de l'affaiblissement de quelqu'un, ils foncent… »_

Mais ce qui l'avait plus sidéré c'était la réponse de Logan.

_« Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes. D'ailleurs peu d'adultes sont comme cela tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu ais cette opinion mais je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te porterais un coup lorsque tu seras à terre. »_

Il avait sans doute dis ça pour essayer de le calmer. C'est un adulte, qui croyait-il berner ? Il pensait sincèrement qu'il allait le croire ? Avaler ce beau mensonge ? Non, Pyro avait juste sur ce point, les adultes sont tous pareils même s'ils essaient de faire croire le contraire. Mais ce combat avait aussi révélé des forces insoupçonnées en lui. Peut-être qu'il suffisait juste qu'il s'en rende compte pour les activer.

« Dis moi Bobby tu voudrais bien recouvrir de glace la lampe qui est sur le bureau ? »

Bobby, trop content que son ami lui parle et qu'il semble sortir de ses pensées, s'exécuta, se demandant l'intérêt de son action. John se concentra alors sur cette même lampe et pensa à la chaleur nécessaire pour faire fondre cette glace. Il ressentit de nouveau une violente douleur à la tête mais continua quand même. Quelle ne fut sa surprise, ainsi que celle et de Bobby et de Marie, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la salle de combat, quand la glace se mit à fondre. Il ne réussit pas à la faire disparaître entièrement mais c'était un bon début. Il se sentait déjà de bien meilleure humeur.

« Eh bien, je sens que nos prochains combats seront très intéressants Iceman »

« Depuis quand peux-tu faire ça ? » demanda Marie. Elle hésita mais posa la question qu'elle et Bobby voulaient lui poser dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre « Comment ça s'est passé avec Logan ? »

Elle pensait très sincèrement qu'il allait ignorer la question aussi fut elle surprise quand il commença à lui raconter le combat.

Bien sûr, il ne répéta pas les paroles de Pyro, personne, même pas ceux qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, n'étaient au courant de son passé et il entendait bien que cela reste ainsi. Tout du moins qu'ils sachent le moins possible, sentant bien que quand Logan lui poserait des questions, il serait obligé d'en parler ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il répondit à leurs questions et était ravi de voir qu'ils essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Quand tout le monde saura que tu as réussi à donner un coup de poing à Logan et que tu es toujours vivant tout le monde te traiteras comme le caïd du coin » dit Marie tout en rigolant.

« Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Au moins tu es sûr que personne ne viendra te chercher des emmerdes, ils auront trop peur. » Rajouta Bobby.

« C'est sûr, je peux battre Logan à n'importe quel moment. » dit John tout en tâtant son biceps, jouant le gros dur.

« Je serais intéressé de voir ça. » dit une voix grave, derrière eux.

Les trois se retournèrent en même temps et découvrirent Logan, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Bobby et Marie se regardèrent, sachant qu'ils étaient de trop et firent un bref salut à John en partant main dans la main, lui souhaitant intérieurement bonne chance pour ce qui s'annonçait être une grande discussion. Une fois le couple partit Logan ferma la porte et s'assit sur le lit de Bobby, si bien qu'il était en face de John. Il vit tout de suite que le gamin n'attendait pas particulièrement cette conversation qu'il savait inévitable. Trop de choses avaient été dites, ou du moins évoqués, pour que les deux puissent prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Logan décida de parler le premier, sachant que s'il laissait à John cette décision la discussion ne commencerait jamais.

« Comment vont tes blessures ? Et ta tête ? » Mieux valait, pensait-il commencer par des questions banales avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Bien. Comme tu as pu le remarquer une certaine mutation m'a aidé. » Il savait que tôt ou tard le sujet viendrait alors il valait mieux que ce soit vite fini.

« J'ai discuté avec le professeur à ce sujet. » Logan sentait que le gamin devant lui espérait lui aussi quelque explications mais il décida de ne pas tout lui dire. « Il m'a expliqué que bien qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait pareil on a la même mutation, ce qui nous fait un point en commun. »

« Ca et le fait qu'on déteste tous les deux Cyclope. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. » Logan était content que John ait compris son intention de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. _Ce n'est pas désespéré_ pensa t-il. « D'après ce que j'ai pu voir tu ne tiens pas les adultes dans ton cœur. » _Maintenant le tout est de le faire en douceur…_

« On peut dire ça oui. Disons que les exemples que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent ne m'en ont pas donné une bonne image. »

« Tu parles de tes parents ? » Logan allait enfin pouvoir savoir si ce que le professeur pensait était vrai.

« Non, je ne les ai pas connu alors… »

« J'en suis désolé. » _Manque de chance….tant pis autant essayer de savoir le plus de chose possible… _« Tu parlais sans doute alors des personnes qui se sont occupés de toi ? » Il fallait y aller petit à petit. S'il devait être son tuteur mieux valait apprendre à le connaître.

« Je ne sais pas si occuper est le mot exact. » dit John tout bas, oubliant que Logan pouvait l'entendre. Il le forçait à se rappeler de choses qu'il avait essayé pendant très longtemps d'oublier. _Et moi qui pensais avoir enfin tourné la page, c'est bien ma veine… _Il avait besoin de se reposer, la matinée avait été rude, son passé avait ressurgi alors qu'il croyait l'avoir enterré, il s'était découvert de nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore, il était épuisé physiquement de son combat, malgré le fait qu'il n'en retire aucune blessures, Logan risquait bientôt de découvrir son passé, chose qu'il voulait absolument éviter et pour couronner le tout, son mal de tête qu'il croyait parti était revenu avec une force violente et il avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait le crâne. « Logan, on peut remettre la conversation à ce soir ? J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, je suis crevé. »

Logan qui avait remarqué les traits tirés de John acquiesa et se leva. Ils avaient déjà fait le plus dur : entamer la conversation. Il la finirait dans quelques heures, rien ne pressait et même s'il sentait que John n'était pas pressé de la continuer au moins savait-il qu'il le devait. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il se retourna et vit que John s'était déjà endormi. Il fit demi-tour et, étant sûr qu'il ne le saurait pas, remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa nuque en prenant soin de lui retirer ses chaussures, chose qu'il avait oublié de faire. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui il le regarda une dernière fois et murmura :

« Reposes toi bien gamin »


	8. chap7:souvenirs

Institution de Charles Xavier : 11h15 : chambre de John et de Bobby :

John était à peine allongé qu'il plongea dans un profond sommeil, espérant ainsi tout oublier. Il crut que Logan lui avait dit « reposes toi bien » et qu'il l'avait bordé … bordé ? Non ce n'était pas possible, pas Logan. En tout cas pas pour lui, pour Marie peut être parce qu'ils avaient une relation proche de celle père/fille ou grand frère/petite sœur mais avec lui ? Non … la fatigue avait du lui jouer des tours. Il fallait dire qu'il s'en était passé des choses depuis le matin. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Il aimait bien casser la routine d'une journée de cours, car il fallait dire que c'était d'un ennui mortel, mais même pour lui cela faisait trop. Et même s'il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son pouvoir il restait le fait qu'il allait devoir révéler une partie de son passé à Logan. Mais non, il ne devait pas y penser. Alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu il ne voulait laisser son passé prendre possession de lui. Etrangement, et comme pour le narguer, il rêva de son arrivée à l'école et de sa rencontre avec Logan. Il ne se doutait pas de ce que son inconscient allait lui faire redécouvrir.

Deux ans plus tôt :

John était en colère. Ou plutôt Pyro était fou de rage. Il avait enfin pu prendre possession du corps de John et tout autour de lui était en feu. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se moquer de lui et le menacer. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il leur avait dit qu'il se vengerait et maintenant ils avaient payé. Il regarda sur sa droite et vit deux corps inconscients et brûlés. Ils ne pourraient en réchapper, les brûlures sur leurs corps étaient trop importantes. Et même s'ils se réveillaient maintenant ils seraient entourés de flammes.

Ce qui le navrait, car la mort certaines de ces deux personnes ne l'affectait absolument pas, était la raison pour laquelle John lui avait laissé volontairement la place (ce qui, en temps normal, ne se serait jamais produit). Pourquoi avait-il fallut que quelqu'un meurt ? Quelqu'un qui lui était si cher, la seule personne qui comptait sur lui et, bravo encore John pour le merveilleux travail de protection. Pourquoi devait-ce arriver à cause de lui ? Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Quand à eux, ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Après tout c'était eux qui avait tué la seule personne qui l'acceptait tel quel. Si seulement il avait agit différemment, s'il l'avait protégé

comme il devait normalement le faire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais il était trop tard pour réécrire l'histoire avec des si. C'était la première fois que Pyro éprouvait autre chose que de la colère. Il faut dire aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un tel brasier, aussi brûlant que l'enfer.

_John remua dans son lit en se remémorant cette nuit là, la nuit qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Inconsciemment il chauffa la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Il fallait dire que cette nuit là avait été la pire de son existence. Et vu ce qui lui était arrivé avant cela voulait comme même dire quelque chose. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de morts et là il y en avait eu trois. Deux de ses mains et un par sa faute. Il s'était souvent demandé comment il aurait pu devenir s'il était sorti plutôt que de travailler ce jour là. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs que des souvenirs très vagues. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave qui l'avait changé intérieurement mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Quand il était arrivé à l'institut il avait essayé d'en savoir plus en interrogeant le professeur, Scott, Jean, Ororo, mais personne ne lui avait répondu et il comprenait, maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, pourquoi ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Son inconscient avait carrément effacé de sa mémoire les évènements, tellement ils étaient douloureux. Mais avec le retour de Pyro aujourd'hui les souvenirs longtemps enfermés s'étaient rappelés à lui._

Charles sortit du cérébro. Ils devaient recruter un nouveau mutant de 15 ans, John Allerdyce. Sa mutation était encore instable mais il était persuadé qu'il deviendrait un jour un mutant très puissant. Un mutant capable d'entrer sans problème dans la X-Team. Mais il valait mieux aller le chercher le plus tôt possible. Magnéto, même s'il tenait tranquille pour l'instant, chercherait bientôt de nouveaux alliés et un mutant pyromane ne pourrait que l'intéresser. De plus, Charles sentait que psychologiquement John était fragile et il décelait chez lui, même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le lire, une immense colère et il valait mieux qu'il soit là pour la canaliser.

Il appela donc mentalement ses trois professeurs et ils se retrouvèrent dans le garage. Ils avaient acquit dernièrement un jet et Scott, qui avait du sang d'aviateur dans les veines, en était aussi fier que de sa collection de voiture. Ils partirent donc en confiant aux aînés la garde des plus jeunes.

« Qui allons-nous chercher cette fois ci, professeur ? » demanda Ororo.

Des trois c'était celle qui était la plus proche des élèves. Scott était le gardien, la personne responsable vers qui les élèves se tournaient pour les problèmes graves, Jean était la ''maman'' surtout pour les plus jeunes et Ororo, la ''grande sœur'', la confidente, souvent complice. Xavier était fier de sa ''famille'' et même s'il espérait trouver un autre professeur, ils se débrouillaient très bien.

« C'est un jeune garçon de 15 ans qui se nomme John Allerdyce »

«Quelle est sa mutation ? » demanda Scott, toujours le plus pragmatique.

« Elle concerne le feu. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il peut le contrôler mais je n'en sais guère plus. »

« Il a des problèmes psychologiques ? » demanda Jean qui avait ressenti chez le professeur une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Il renferme en lui une grande colère et j'ai peur qu'elle n'explose avant que nous arrivions. Et dieu seul sait quels dégâts peut faire un pyromane. »

Un léger frisson parcourut les trois X-Men et Scott augmenta inconsciemment la vitesse. C'est ainsi que peu de temps après ils se posèrent sur un terrain vague à côté d'une vieille usine qui semblait désaffectée.

« Vous êtes sur que c'est là ? » demanda Scott exprimant ainsi les doutes de l'équipe. « Vous croyez qu'il habite dedans ? »

« Non il y travaille » répondit le professeur navré qu'un garçon si jeune ait à travailler dans de telles conditions au lieu d'être chez lui tranquillement à faire ses devoirs. Il sentit tout d'un coup une colère immense, tellement grande qu'il eut du mal à ne pas la laisser l'envahir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. « Allons-y »

Et la troupe de mutants se mirent en route. Plus ils approchèrent plus leur inquiétude grandit. Il se dégageait de la vieille usine une chaleur étouffante provoquée par un cortège de flammes allant d'un bout à l'autre dans un dégradé de rouge orangé. Ils pénétrèrent alors à l'intérieur et crurent arriver en enfer. Un brasier de flammes les entourait. Ils ne distinguèrent que très vaguement une silhouette se tenant debout. Ils se rapprochèrent et virent alors, dans un coin, le reste de deux corps, apparemment deux hommes, complètement brûlés et de l'autre une personne qui semblait dormir paisiblement, mais un seul coup d'œil à l'angle formé entre le cou et la tête et nul doute qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Au milieu se tenait un jeune garçon. Les flammes semblaient danser de joie autour de lui mais ne le touchaient pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais releva la tête lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de lui. Ce qu'ils virent les firent frémir. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que le cœur des flammes qui l'entouraient et reflétaient une telle rage, si inapproprié pour son visage juvénile. Le premier à réagir fut Xavier qui décida de parler à John.

« John…. »

« Mon nom est Pyro » l'interrompit John. Il ne savait pas d'où ils sortaient mais ils semblaient différents. « Vous êtes aussi des mutants » dit-il. Il avait été facile de battre les deux colosses mais affronter des mutants était une toute autre histoire. Non pas que cela le dérange. Humains ou mutants il détestait tous les adultes. S'ils s'approchaient trop près de lui, il n'hésiterait pas à les brûler. Le vieux à roulettes devait avoir des pouvoirs psychiques, il sentait qu'il essayait d'envahir son esprit. « Ce n'est pas la peine, ça ne marchera pas sur moi. Et si vous continuez, ça risque vraiment de m'énerver. » Il appela le feu d'une des flammes à côté de lui et en fit une boule au creux de sa main.

« Je voulais juste savoir quels étaient tes pouvoirs. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Au contraire. Nous venons te proposer de venir avec nous à l'institut que je dirige et dont les trois personnes autour de moi sont les professeurs. Tu aurais ce que tu pourras considérer comme une maison, nous nous assurons que tu ne manques de rien et que tu y reçoives une bonne éducation. Si tu le souhaites bien sûr. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te retenir ici. »

« Et tout cela gratuitement bien sûr, sans rien attendre en retour ? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un con. » Il n'y avait rien qui énervait plus Pyro que les adultes qui pensaient qu'il ne voyait pas au travers de ce qu'ils disaient et qu'il ne devinait pas quelles étaient leurs vraies intentions. Jamais il n'avait rencontré des personnes qui proposaient autant de choses sans rien vouloir en échange.

« En échange tu pourrais me laisser t'aider à contrôler ton pouvoir. Il faudra bien sûr que tu respectes les règles et les personnes qui seront autour de toi. Ce que je te propose c'est que tu fasses un essai et si au bout d'un mois ça ne te plait toujours pas tu seras libre de t'en aller. »

Pendant que le professeur faisait sa proposition Tornade et Jean s'occupait d'éteindre le feu. Lorsqu'il eut fini il n'y avait presque plus de flammes autour d'eux. Scott remarqua que plus le feu diminuait plus Pyro avait l'air de perdre son énergie et sa colère. Il le fit remarquer au professeur en pensant que son état devait être relié à celui du feu.

Pyro sentait sa colère diminuer. Pour une fois que John lui avait laissé le contrôle volontairement, c'est sûr qu'en se remémorant les évènements cela ne risquait plus de se produire à nouveau. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse en sorte qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

« C'est d'accord pour un essai » dit-il avant de tomber, inconscient, par terre.

Jean se précipita vers Pyro pour voir s'il allait bien. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'était juste évanoui, sans doute à cause de toute l'énergie qu'il avait brûlée. Le professeur donna ses ordres et ils partirent tous les cinq, John dans les bras de Scott, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la jeune personne morte. Le vol du retour fut silencieux. Chacun se remémorait ce qui s'était passé et s'inquiétait du danger que Pyro pouvait représenter pour les autres élèves. Le professeur les rassura aussitôt en leur disant que maintenant que sa colère avait explosé ils seraient plus en mesure de l'aider.

John se réveilla trois jours plus tard dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pendant qu'il était inconscient il avait été transporté à l'infirmerie et bien que Xavier n'ait pu réellement pénétrer dans son esprit il put voir qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette nuit là. Il avait donc décidé de ne rien lui dire et de voir s'il se souviendrait de quelque chose. A ce moment là, il lui raconterait mais s'il voulait vraiment mettre de côté sa colère, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas. Il en informa les autres et expliquèrent à John lorsqu'il se réveilla et demanda où il était qu'il l'avait trouvé inconscient dans la vieille usine, ce qui était une partie de la vérité.

John eut un peu de mal au début à s'habituer à la vie mouvementé de l'institut. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passé ses premiers jours à l'infirmerie et qu'il n'était pas habitué à être entouré de mutants. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres lorsqu'il était petit et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé seul. Mais il avait rencontré un jeune mutant de son âge, Bobby Drake, qui avait un pouvoir contraire au sien et ils décrivaient bien tous les deux le proverbe qui dit que ''les contraires s'attirent''. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait plu chez Bobby mais ils étaient maintenant inséparables. Dès que l'on en voyait un on savait que l'autre n'était pas loin. Il commençait à mieux maîtriser son pouvoir et il se sentait vraiment chez lui. Il avait même emménagé dans une chambre double avec Bobby et ils s'étaient amusés à faire de leur coin un reflet de leur pouvoir : Bobby avait un papier peint couleur bleu glacé et John avait un papier peint blanc avec des flammes qui partaient du bas jusqu'au milieu du mur environ en un dégradé de rouge orangé avec une pointe de jaune. Et, même s'ils faisaient match nul à chaque fois, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se battre avec leurs pouvoirs.

Puis Marie était arrivé. John avait eu peur qu'elle détruise ce qu'il avait avec Bobby mais il n'en fut rien. Elle devint très vite une très bonne amie pour John et une petite amie pour Bobby. Et

John était heureux pour lui, même si, de temps en temps, il les enviait. Non pas que leur relation soit des plus simples mais leur passion était forte et on ne peut pas dire que John avait eut un modèle de parents s'aimant et aimant leurs enfants. Son arrivée s'était très bien passée, ils étaient devenus très proches, on les surnomma bientôt les trois mousquetaires.

Non, en fait, c'était l'arrivée de Logan qui avait tout chamboulé et qui maintenant était la cause de ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs très bien de leur rencontre. Comment l'oublier ?


	9. chap8:première rencontre

Le plus étonnant était que ce n'était pas lorsque Logan était arrivé que John l'avait rencontré mais lorsqu'il était revenu après toute l'histoire avec Magnéto et la recherche de son passé. Et, à bien y réfléchir, c'est à ce moment là que tout avait commencé : ce n'était que quelques semaines plus tard qu'il était devenu son tuteur et que tout avait basculé, le forçant ainsi à se souvenir de cette nuit fatidique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, le professeur l'avait choisi _lui_ pour être son tuteur. Et pourquoi en avait-il un ? Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête du professeur pour avoir eut une idée pareille. En plus, Logan ? C'est à peine s'il le connaissait. Certes, il le respectait plus que les autres professeurs, pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais de là à ce qu'il soit responsable de lui ? Non. Mais ce qu'il l'intriguait le plus c'était la raison pour laquelle Logan avait accepté. Qu'il ait dit oui pour Marie ne l'aurait pas étonné, mais mise à part elle, il ne se sentait pas vraiment responsable des autres élèves. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup de devoir faire le baby-sitter alors s'occuper d'un ado pour plusieurs années… Surtout que ce n'était pas leur rencontre qui pouvait avoir penché en faveur d'un oui…

Institut Charles Xavier : 2 mois plus tôt : 

Marie désespérait de revoir un jour Logan. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'il était parti à la recherche de ses souvenirs et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps. Avait-il eu un problème ? Etait-il blessé ? Non, avec sa mutation et sa volonté rien ne pouvait l'abattre. Mais cela ne laissait qu'une seule autre explication et elle préférait ne pas y penser. Son amour pour Logan avait changé, certes, mais il n'avait pas diminué. D'un coup de foudre d'adolescente il était passé à quelque chose de plus fraternel, paternel. Oui, elle le considérait un peu comme son père. Il fallait dire qu'il la protégeait comme personne d'autre. Par moment, il la couvait un peu trop. Mais, même si elle ne le lui dirait pour rien au monde, elle adorait cela. Alors comment imaginer qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un et ait décidé de passer sa vie avec, l'oubliant elle et les autres mutants de l'institut ?

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, dès qu'elle pensait à cette possibilité les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Elle vit arriver au bout du couloir John et Bobby et essuya avec le revers de ses gants les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé. Elle était extrêmement heureuse de les avoir rencontrés. Un an auparavant elle était terrorisée, seule, de peur de blesser les personnes qu'elles aimaient et voila que maintenant elles les avaient tous les deux, même si elle ne parvenait pas encore à maîtriser son pouvoir. Ils faisaient une sacré paire tous les deux. Quand elle les avait rencontré pour la première fois, en classe, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Leurs mutations et leurs caractères étaient si différents. Bobby était calme, sérieux, gentil, toujours aux petits soins pour elle. Il était le premier de la classe mais il ne s'en vantait pas. Elle l'aimait vraiment. John, ou Pyro, était tout le contraire de Bobby : ne tenant jamais en place, insolent, premier à chercher la bagarre et semer le bazar en classe, toujours une réplique cinglante sur le bout des lèvres, complètement imprévisible. Mais sous ces aspects de mauvais garçon il était gentil et sensible. Il ne le montrait pas, bien sûr, plutôt mourir, mais à force de traîner avec lui elle avait découvert ce côté caché. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait qu'il ne le montre qu'à Bobby et elle.

Il fallait dire qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec John. Avec Bobby aussi bien sûr, après tout c'était son petit ami, mais c'était différent. Elle discutait souvent la nuit avec John lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés une nuit, dans la cuisine, ne pouvant dormir tous les deux et ils avaient commencé à discuter. Et, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, c'était devenu leur rendez vous secret. Ils ne faisaient que parler, bien sûr, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas avec Bobby et cela lui avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur John, bien qu'il refuse de parler de son passé. Par certains côtés il lui faisait penser à Logan, mais ce n'était absolument pas pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait. Ils apparaissaient juste tous les deux comme des personnes ne se souciant que d'eux même alors qu'en réalité ils se montraient très protecteurs envers elle, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer. Elle avait hâte qu'ils fassent connaissance.

« Alors les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? »

« Rien, on…. » Commença Bobby avant d'être interrompit par Rogue qui se précipita vers la porte d'entrée après avoir regardé par la fenêtre.

« Logan ! Il est revenu ! » Cria t-elle en courant.

Bobby la regarda sans rien dire. Il devait arriver calmement devant Logan et mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il était important de faire bonne impression devant celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme le père de Marie, Logan, dont elle lui avait parlé tant de fois. Au départ, lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler de lui et il pouvait ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'il était devenu comme un père pour elle. Il devait l'avoir impressionné pour qu'elle le considère comme tel après si peu de temps. Il se devait donc d'affirmer sa position de petit ami et, cela, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il ne se mettrait pas entre eux. John était différent, c'était son meilleur ami et un très bon ami pour Marie mais jamais il ne sortirait avec elle, du moins pas tant que lui le ferait. John était, malgré les apparences, un ami très loyal.

« Bon, et bien allons y » dit-il à John qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Marie était partie.

Logan venait d'arriver. Le fameux Logan. Celui dont Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler. Le fabuleux, fort, grognon mais si attachant Logan. Logan, rien que ce nom John ne l'aimait pas et de savoir qu'il occupait une bonne partie des pensées de Marie, il avait du mal à le supporter. Jaloux ? Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Si une personne devait l'être, c'était Bobby. C'est lui qui sortait avec elle. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un nœud à l'estomac. Marie passerait du temps avec Logan, après tout il était comme un père pour elle et Bobby, lui, était son petit ami, mais aurait-elle le temps pour un simple ami ?

Et puis d'abord, ce Logan croyait-il qu'il était seul à pouvoir protéger Marie ? Et Bobby et lui, ils étaient quoi ? Des bons à rien ? Non, il allait lui montrer à ce Logan qu'il pouvait lui aussi prendre soin de son amie.

C'est avec ces pensées en tête qu'il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée. S'il avait eut une idée, à ce moment là, de la place que prendrait Logan auprès de lui il serait peut être rentré directement dans leur chambre. Oui mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il arriva au moment même où Bobby se présentait. Il s'était déjà donné, dans sa tête, une image de Wolverine et il fallait avouer que ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ce qui le frappa immédiatement fut ses cheveux.

Logan était content d'être rentré. Il n'était pas resté longtemps dans cet endroit mais il le considérait comme sa maison. Et, non qu'il lui dira un jour, il était content et rassuré de revoir Marie. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme et heureuse. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était retenue de lui sauter dans les bras pour lui dire bonjour et ne put résister à lui accorder cette petite démonstration d'affection. Etait arrivé ensuite un garçon qui devait avoir le même age qu'elle. Il sentit tout de suite, grâce à ses sens développés, la peur qu'il ressentait. Il devait être anxieux à l'idée de le rencontrer. Il fallait dire que son séjour ici avait été court mais les élèves avaient gardé une forte impression de « qui s'y frotte s'y griffe ». Il se présenta tout de suite comme le petit ami de Marie. Bobby qu'il s'appelait. Il garderait un œil sur lui, pour voir s'il la méritait vraiment. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Bobby lui montra un aperçu de son pouvoir en lui serrant la main. Il entendit ensuite, avant qu'il ne vit, quelqu'un marchant d'un pas décidé. Apparut alors un autre gamin, du même âge que Bobby, mais radicalement différent. Bobby avait des vêtements sobres, un peu style BCBG : jean, chaussures noires fines, chemise blanche, pull en col V bleu clair par-dessus alors que l'autre gamin avait un jean un peu ample, des baskets, un tee-shirt noir et par-dessus une veste en cuir. Il se dégageait de lui un certain charme, il était le genre de garçon qu'on associait au mot danger, ce qui devait en attirer plus d'une. Aucune anxiété ne se dégageait de lui, il respirait la confiance en lui mais surtout la colère. Ce garçon là devait attirer les ennuis, il en était sûr.

Le garçon le détailla, de haut en bas, et, comme si on avait allumé une lumière, son visage se détendit, son regard se fit moins dur. Il fit un rictus, puis un sourire pour finalement éclater de rire. Son visage devint soudainement celui d'un adolescent de 17 ans, sans problèmes ou presque. Mais il se demandait quand même ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel fou rire.

C'en était trop pour John : la coiffure avec les favoris, l'espèce de barbe, son air grognon. Il le pensait imposant, un peu comme Colossus, mais il était à peine plus grand que lui. Il savait par Marie que c'était un ancien militaire alors il s'attendait à une coiffure et une tenue soignée mais ses vêtements, composés d'un vieux jean,d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'une vieille veste étaient froissés et légèrement abîmés. Seuls ses chaussures pouvaient montrer un quelconque passé militaire. Mais le pire restait comme même sa coiffure, il avait essayé de relever ses cheveux en faisant deux sortes de petites crêtes sur chaque côté et il avait quelques mèches qui retombaient devant. Comment osait-il sortir comme ça ? A moins qu'il ne pense que c'était à la mode. Avec en plus les favoris et la barbe cela faisait trop pour John. Il était plié en deux et se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

Ses deux amis le regardaient. Bobby avait l'air ravi qu'il se moque de Logan. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Iceman ne devait pas en penser moins mais, poli comme il l'était et vu qu'il voulait faire bonne impression, il se retenait. Marie quand à elle, souriait mais c'était un sourire un peu anxieux, comme si elle craignait la réaction de Logan. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait se laissait intimider par un mec à peine plus grand que lui ? Par quelqu'un qui ne savait décidément pas à quel point il était ridicule avec sa coiffure ? Rien que d'y repenser le fit rire à nouveau.

Logan vit que le gamin s'était un peu calmé et avait regardé Marie et Bobby avant de repartir dans son fou rire. Cela commençait légèrement à l'agacer car il avait la très nette impression qu'il se moquait de lui, chose qu'il ne tolérait pas, surtout venant d'une personne qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois.

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu ris ? » demanda t il en serrant les dents.

« A ton avis ducon ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre avec une coiffure aussi ridicule que la tienne ? » Réussit à sortir John tout en souriant.

Marie et Bobby se regardèrent avec effarement. Comme présentation, John aurait pu trouver mieux. Autant demander tout de suite à Logan de l'embrocher sur place. Décidément, Pyro n'en manquait jamais une.

On pouvait dire qu'il avait du cran le gamin. Nul doute, vu la réaction de Marie et Bobby, que c'était leur ami et que, par conséquent, on lui avait parlé de lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air anxieux de la façon dont il allait réagir. Il le défiait du regard, maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, et Logan devait admettre qu'il commençait déjà à l'apprécier. Plus que Bobby. Etonnant puisque Bobby était le petit ami de Marie et qu'il avait l'air d'être un brave garçon, mais cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas défié. Si ce gamin cherchait la bagarre, il avait frappé à la bonne porte. Mais, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant. Il aurait compris cette attitude chez Bobby, puisqu'il était le petit ami mais ce garçon n'était apparemment qu'un simple ami, alors pourquoi semblait-il le détester ?

« Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ? » Il était adulte et même s'il aurait été ravi de lui montrer de qui il se moquait il se devait d'agir en responsable. Responsable. C'est bizarre mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devait montrer l'exemple aux élèves. Décidément, il ne se comportait plus de la même manière qu'avant.

« John Allerdyce, mes amis m'appellent John mais tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Allerdyce. Et à part boule de poils, il a un autre nom l'hérisson ? » Il était ravi de voir que Logan avait du mal à se retenir de le griffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Non pas qu'il ait une envie particulière de mourir mais au moins il savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Il savait qu'il allait en trouver d'autres. Il avait été étonné que Logan ne réagisse pas au quart de tour. Il était différent des adultes que John avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Mais il restait un adulte et John ne pouvait que le détester. Il était persuadé, en plus, qu'il essaierait de l'empêcher de voir Marie, à cause de sa mauvaise influence. Les autres professeurs avaient déjà tenté de le faire mais Marie ne les avait pas écouté et était resté malgré tout son amie. Et pour cette raison John ne l'en avait aimé que plus. Logan aurait beaucoup de mal à les séparer tous les trois. Après tout ils n'étaient pas appelés les trois mousquetaires pour rien.

Logan n'en revenait pas. Il serra les poings en entendant ce gamin le traiter de boule de poils. Il se prenait pour qui ? Le pire était qu'il avait vu du coin de l'œil Marie et Bobby sourire. Il aurait, lui aussi, esquissé un rictus, ne serait-ce que pour le courage du gamin mais il avait une réputation à maintenir et John ne devait pas penser qu'il pouvait l'humilier impunément. Mais Scott se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler les responsabilités qu'il avait envers les élèves si jamais il le frappait. Non, il devrait se venger d'une autre façon ou attendre plus tard.

« Je trouve que tu es bien impoli pour un gamin de ton âge. Je ne sais pas si Scott a l'habitude de ne rien dire mais ne pense pas que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds comme lui. » Il pouvait le prévenir tout en étant responsable non ? Après tout il était de son devoir d'éduquer le gamin. Cela faisait parti des tâches d'un adulte.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? De toute façon dans deux semaines maxi tu es déjà reparti alors… » John ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait que Logan repartirait, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de bouger. Il était comme cela lui aussi et s'il n'avait pas rencontré Bobby il aurait quitté l'institut avant le mois que lui avait donné le professeur.

Sans le savoir le gamin avait encore touché juste, à croire qu'il devinait ce qui pourrait l'énerver le plus. C'est vrai qu'il était parti après toute l'affaire avec Magnéto mais c'était parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui-même. Il avait enfin une chance de découvrir son passé, il n'aurait pas pu passer à côté, il voulait se débarrasser de ses cauchemars qui avaient blessé Marie. D'accord, il n'avait rien trouvé mais cela lui avait fait du bien de se retrouver seul. Il avait put réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, c'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas rentré tout de suite. Mais il s'était rappelé ensuite que Marie l'attendait. De souvenir, bien qu'il n'en ait pas beaucoup, personne ne s'était soucié de savoir s'il rentrait ou pas et jamais il n'avait considéré un endroit comme sa maison. Il ne pouvait plus repartir maintenant, il ne l'abandonnerait plus. Oui, c'était décidé : il resterait ici. Il enseignerait même, si le professeur lui demandait. Il pourrait leur apprendre à se défendre. ''_C'est une excellente idée Logan, les élèves seront ravis que tu devienne leur professeur de combat, surtout Marie''_. Sacré Xavier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais une fois habitué cela le dérangeait moins.

« Manque de chance gamin, je vais enseigner le combat, ce qui fait de moi un de tes professeurs alors si tu ne veux pas que je te ridiculise pendant les cours je te conseille de tenir ta langue. » dit-il en sortant un de ses cigares. Il se demandait quelle était la mutation de John. Il devait fumer car il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec son zippo, à l'ouvrir et à le refermer. Un briquet avec une tête de requin. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas des tendances de pyromane. « Tu me files du feu ? »

Il allait devoir l'avoir comme professeur ? Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Il allait pouvoir lui montrer de quoi il était capable, qu'il pouvait s'occuper de Marie. Il voulait du feu ? Pas de problème, il allait avoir droit à une petite démonstration de sa mutation.

Logan ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon gardait le briquet dans la main et l'avait allumé. Il eut alors la réponse à sa question lorsque John recueillit le feu dans sa main, formant une boule de feu de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Il vit ensuite le feu se diriger vers son cigare qui s'alluma aussitôt. Il pouvait donc contrôler le feu, intéressant. Cela expliquait la présence du zippo. Logan en était maintenant persuadé, John devait attirer les ennuis comme un aimant. Il devait d'ailleurs les provoquer la plupart du temps. Il avait hâte de se battre contre lui, il promettait d'être un adversaire de taille, par son caractère plus que par son pouvoir. Il n'était pas comme la plupart des élèves de l'institut qui le craignaient, il lui avait dit franchement ce qu'il pensait. Il commençait à l'apprécier ce gamin, vraiment.

John fut déçu de la réaction de Logan, elle ne correspondait pas à celle des autres adultes qui d'habitude le regardait avec plus de mépris et de méfiance une fois qu'il leur avait dévoilé sa mutation. Lui qui cherchait une bonne raison de le haïr, cela commençait mal. Il se surprit à l'apprécier. _Non, je ne peux pas, souviens toi c'est un adulte, et les adultes ne t'ont jamais rien apporté de bon. Tu n'as qu'à lui sortir une réplique cinglante sur un sujet sensible et il se comportera alors normalement. Il n'aura plus ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il croit qu'il peut me mettre dans sa poche ? Il va vite se rendre compte de son erreur._

« Tu es sûr que tu t'en rappelleras ? Car il me semble que tu as quelques petits problèmes de mémoire non ? » Si avec cela il ne réagissait pas c'est qu'il était moins cool qu'il ne le pensait. Même Scott réagirait, c'était pour dire.

Logan pensait avoir mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible que ce gamin, qui connaissait apparemment son passé, lui ait dit cela. Que cherchait-il à faire ? A se battre ? Il n'y aurait aucun problème, surtout que le gagnant était connu d'avance mais il ne comprenait pas son attitude. C'était comme s'il cherchait à se faire détester. Il ne répondrait pas à la provocation, il ne lui donnerait pas raison. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était différent des autres adultes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais me battre avec un gamin comme toi ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. »

John perdit son sourire moqueur, la lumière de tout à l'heure venait de s'éteindre. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'un regard dur et tout son corps transpirait la rage. Marie et Bobby étaient restés jusqu'à présent sans rien faire, après tout ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Ils étaient étonnés de la réaction de John face à Logan et encore plus surpris de l'absence de réponse de la part du dangereux Wolverine. Marie savait qu'elle devait intervenir. Elle était la seule qu'ils écouteraient et elle voulait vraiment que Logan apprécie ses amis. Mais elle devait se dépêcher avant qu'ils n'en viennent à se battre. Si Logan montrait beaucoup de sang froid, Pyro n'était pas du genre à se retenir.

« Arrêtez tous les deux. John, Logan est quelqu'un de très important pour moi et je ne supporterai pas que tu te comportes comme cela avec lui. Et toi Logan, John est un de mes amis, certes je n'en ai pas beaucoup, mais je n'arrêterais pas de le voir. Je ne vous demande pas d'être amis mais je veux juste que vous supportiez d'être dans la même pièce sans vous cherchez l'un et l'autre. Vous pensez pouvoir faire cela pour moi ? »

John et Logan regardèrent Marie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la question ils étaient prêt à tout accepter pour elle, même de se retenir de brûler ou griffer l'autre. Ils hochèrent donc tous deux la tête. Ils continuèrent à discuter tous ensemble, Logan et John ne se regardant pas ni ne s'adressant la parole.

Après cela, les semaines passèrent et ils ne se parlaient toujours pas, restant quand même l'un en face de l'autre sans rien faire lorsque Marie leur parlait. Ce ne fut que quand le professeur décida de faire de Logan le tuteur de John qu'ils se parlèrent, même si ce n'était que pour se dire des menaces ou des insultes. C'était sans compter la discussion que John devait avoir avec Logan à son réveil.


	10. chap9:le réveil

Institution de Charles Xavier : 16H30 : chambre de John et de Bobby :

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne pouvait le croire. Tant de choses lui étaient revenus durant son sommeil. Il était responsable de la mort de trois personnes dont deux de sa main. Même s'ils l'avaient mérité, cela n'en faisait pas moins de lui un meurtrier. Et dire que le professeur avait décidé de ne rien lui dire. Pensait-il que c'était sans importance ? Etait-ce donc normal de condamner des personnes à une mort certaine et de faire comme si de rien n'était ? Même si c'était ce dont il se souvenait le plus, les évènements précédents sa transformation en Pyro restaient assez flous... Il ne fallait plus y penser. Après tout, c'était ce qui avait permis à Pyro de prendre le dessus dans la salle de combat. Il s'était laissé envahir par ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait se permettre de redevenir comme ce jour là, il ne voulait pas blesser ses amis. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était 16h30. Il avait dormi plus de quatre heures et les cours allaient bientôt se terminer. Logan allait vouloir lui parler avant la fin de la journée. Il avait aussi rêvé de lui, de leur rencontre. Logan était vraiment différent des autres adultes. Ses réactions, ses paroles. Pour un peu il l'apprécierait. Mais ses sentiments envers ceux qui étaient censés être plus responsables et plus intelligents qu'eux étaient ancrés en lui depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'ils ne changent. Après tout c'était de sa faute, à ce Wolverine, s'il s'était remémoré ces mauvais souvenirs. Et il croyait qu'il allait lui dévoiler son passé ? Et puis quoi encore. Il voulait peut-être aussi des excuses ? Il aurait du l'envoyer chier au lieu de lui répondre. Il lui avait déjà dévoilé trop de choses. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, il commençait à baisser sa garde. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Après tout il était John, l'emmerdeur de service. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui connaissait une autre facette que celle du ''bad ass'' et il n'y en aurait pas plus. Oui, il était temps que John l'insolent soit de retour. Et vu que Logan pensait l'avoir amadoué, il allait avoir l'effet de surprise. Ce cher tuteur ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrive.

Pendant qu'il dormait Marie et Bobby étaient retournés en cours. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre mais ce qui s'était passé entre John et Logan leur revenait en tête. Sans compter la nouvelle facette du pouvoir de Pyro. Cela ne semblait être qu'un début.

Logan quant à lui donnait son dernier cours. Le combat contre Pyro et ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, sur eux, ne cessait de lui occuper l'esprit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu comme cela et même s'il avait blessé le gamin, John en était sorti sans une égratignure. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Leur caractère et maintenant la mutation…Est-ce que Charles avait su que cela arriverait ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi, lui, comme tuteur ? Logan était sûr que le professeur savait plus que ce qu'il laissait transparaître. Lui réservait-il d'autres surprises comme celle là ? Et les autres professeurs ? Surement ils connaissaient le passé de Pyro. Ne serait-ce qu'une partie. Après tout, c'étaient eux qui étaient allés le chercher, non ? Comme Marie et lui. Trop de questions restaient sans réponses et John n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir tellement plus que lui. Il le saurait en lui parlant. Il arrivait tout de suite à savoir si quelqu'un mentait ou pas grâce à son odorat. Sa mutation avait du bon parfois. Pour l'heure, il devait finir la discussion qu'il avait entamé avec Pyro. Maintenant que le gamin était décidé à parler…

La question était de savoir comment il allait montrer à Logan que John n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un gentil garçon. Il lui faudrait trouver quelque chose de grandiose, d'inoubliable. Quelque chose que Logan n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Mais allait-il y aller progressivement ou allait-il frapper d'un grand coup ? Sachant qu'il avait l'effet de surprise il ne savait lequel choisir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite. Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec ses nouvelles capacités ? _Je me demande si je peux focaliser la chaleur sur un objet sans en toucher un autre… _Il avait encore une petite heure pour s'entraîner et trouver l'idée parfaite.

Institution de Charles Xavier : 17h15 : salle de classe :

Marie et Bobby n'avaient qu'une seule hâte : que le cours se finisse. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient revoir John et ils pourraient discuter tranquillement et plus en détail de ce qui s'était passé. Ils auraient bien aimé en savoir plus sur le passé de John mais l'un comme l'autre savait que c'était un sujet délicat pour ce dernier. Il n'en parlait jamais et pas une seule fois Bobby ne l'avait entendu parler de sa famille. Même lorsqu'il était resté exceptionnellement pour les vacances car ses parents partaient ailleurs avec son frère. Et pourtant Bobby sentait que cela ne laissait pas John indifférent. Mais le premier pas devait venir de son ami, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver.

A ce moment-là, il sentit sa poche vibrer. Il regarda son portable et vit qu'il avait reçu un texto… De John, qui lui disait de le retrouver avec Marie devant la salle de combat dès que le cours était terminé et qu'il avait intérêt à grouiller son cul congelé s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui crame la cervelle… Typique de John comme message.

Marie, qui voyait Bobby sourire lui demanda d'un regard ce qui se passait. Il lui fit voir le texto et elle ne pu s'empêcher, elle aussi, de sourire, soulagée que John ait retrouvé sa douceur et gentillesse habituelles…

La cloche sonna enfin signifiant que les cours étaient terminés. Ils se précipitèrent et les autres les regardèrent, étonnés que les deux élèves les plus attentionnés quittent la classe si rapidement. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Logan sortait de la salle de combat mais n'aperçurent pas encore Pyro. Ils saluèrent Logan en lui expliquant la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là et décidèrent de l'attendre tous les trois ensemble. Les élèves, entre temps, s'étaient empressés de sortir pour apprécier la fin des cours.

Logan fut le premier à tourner la tête en direction de l'arrivée de John. Évidemment avec son ouïe développée il avait entendu des bruits de pas et avait reconnu son odeur. Marie et Bobby tournèrent alors la tête et virent John s'avancer avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est notre hérisson favori ! N'y vois aucun jeu de mots boule de poils, je sais que ton cerveau ne pourrait enregistrer l'information. »

Ça faisait du bien de redevenir le John qu'il avait toujours été. Sa gentillesse lors de la conversation avec Logan l'avait écoeuré. Et de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne vienne à l'institut ne lui donnait pas envie de faire des efforts pour ces gens qui lui avaient caché la vérité. Certes Logan n'y était pour rien. Il n'était même pas là lorsque les faits s'étaient produits. Mais il voulait en savoir plus sur son passé et cela il ne pouvait le permettre. Voyons voir s'il est aussi cool que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré…

Logan ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Lui qui pensait que leur situation allait s'arranger. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser l'amadouer et aurait dû finir leur conversation car nul doute, au vu de ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il ne la finirait maintenant jamais. Mais c'était étrange… .Ce qu'il venait de dire était exactement ce qu'il lui avait sorti lors de leur première rencontre : hérisson, boule de poils. Malgré le fait que John pensait que sa mémoire flanchait, il s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails. Il avait été à la fois amusé et énervé. Et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi John l'avait cherché autant. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était parce qu'il était resté calme que Pyro avait continué. Il avait cherché à l'énerver par tous les moyens. Et maintenant qu'il en avait appris un peu plus grâce à ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant le combat, il commençait à comprendre sa réaction. Il était tellement habitué à ce que les adultes s'énervent immédiatement contre lui qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Logan restait si calme. Il l'avait testé et au grand détriment de John il avait passé l'épreuve haut la main. Il se rappelait maintenant le visage étonné de Pyro, bien que ce ne fut que pendant quelques secondes, lorsqu'il n'avait pas réagi lors de la démonstration de son pouvoir. Et il l'avait encore surpris lors de leur combat en refusant de le frapper lorsqu'il était à terre. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle John lui avait parlé après. Ça et le fait qu'il était pas mal secoué physiquement et psychologiquement. Mais maintenant qu'il était reposé, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait baissé ses barrières et son aversion pour les adultes, due à des évènements qui avaient dû se produire lors de son enfance, avait repris le dessus, le rendant de nouveau insolent et intouchable d'apparence. Il devait absolument faire attention à la façon dont il se comporterait avec lui s'il voulait 'l'apprivoiser'.De part bien des manières, ils se ressemblaient et il ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier un peu plus. Mais il ne pouvait le laisser croire qu'il pouvait tout faire ou tout dire.

« Tu n'es pas très inventif dans tes insultes. Je te signale que tu m'as sorti exactement les mêmes lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. De plus, je te signale que nous avons une conversation à finir. Et si tu veux qu'elle se passe à peu près bien tu as intérêt à surveiller ton langage. Je suis ton tuteur, pas un de tes amis. »

Et voilà, encore une fois il ne réagissait pas comme n'importe quel autre adulte. Ça avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Il sentait en plus qu'il avait voulu rajouter gamin, mais qu'il s'était retenu. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter en adulte, en vrai salaud. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était qu'il se soit souvenu de ce qu'ils s'étaient dits lors de leur première rencontre. S'il n'en avait pas rêvé, il ne se serait pas souvenu exactement de ce qu'il avait dit. Et lui qui pensait que sa mémoire flanchait. À croire qu'il essayait, et pire encore arrivait, à le comprendre. Décidément, il était vraiment spécial comme adulte. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, au fond de lui il l'appréciait vraiment et le fait qu'il se souvienne de leur rencontre lui faisait, malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, du bien. C'était la première fois qu'un adulte s'intéressait un tant soit peu à lui. Mais il ne pouvait le laisser transparaître, ce ne serait pas digne de Pyro.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que par la manière et le vocabulaire, ils pensaient exactement pareil. Charles savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il les avait forcés à se rapprocher…

« Incroyable mais vrai ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre. Tu devrais faire attention, ton cerveau n'est pas habitué à autant d'efforts. »

Il devait absolument trouver un plan, rapidement s'il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. En effet, il était à deux doigts d'admettre ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Inconsciemment, il fit chauffer la température de la pièce. Il n'était pas habitué à ces sentiments et ne savait comment les gérer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une idée de génie ou le repos de Pyro serait plus court que prévu…

Logan perçut, avant même que la température ne change, que ses paroles et ses gestes perturbaient John. Qu'un gamin soit à ce point bouleversé qu'un adulte se souvienne de leur rencontre le peinait sincèrement. Et ce qui l'étonnait encore plus était son comportement à lui. John n'était pas le seul chamboulé par cette situation. Il se comportait pour la première fois en adulte responsable. Oui, il s'était occupé de Marie, mais les autres professeurs avaient fait la majorité du boulot. Là, il s'occupait de John tout seul. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien sûr, ça ne s'annonçait pas comme une partie de plaisir mais il avait vraiment envie de le faire. Il remarqua à ce moment-là la chaleur qui commençait à régner dans la pièce et reporta son attention sur John.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Après tout… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Ca y est ! John avait trouvé ! Il était content de s'être entraîné. Il n'avait, de toute façon, plus le choix. Cette conversation ne pouvait continuer. Il avait besoin de revenir à ce qu'il connaissait, maîtrisait. A savoir être un adolescent insupportable. Il allait frapper bas, mais après tout il s'en fichait. N'est-ce pas ?

Marie et Bobby avaient assisté au retour de John. Sa réplique était à la fois rassurante et décevante. Rassurante car ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés pour John. L'état dans lequel il était après la bagarre ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait eu l'air perdu, plus sûr de lui alors que la confiance, l'arrogance même, le caractérisait. Elle cachait en vérité un être brisé mais cela, seuls Marie et Bobby le savaient. John était donc de retour. Décevante car au travers cette 'faiblesse' était né un espoir. Espoir pour John et Logan de repartir sur des bonnes bases, de permettre à Logan de surmonter la haine de John envers les adultes. Ce qu'il fit par la suite les coupa tous les deux nets dans leurs pensées. Il n'aurait comme même pas osé faire ça ? Si, il le faisait. Après tout, pourquoi s'étonner ? C'était de Pyro dont on parlait. Bobby eut du mal à ne pas exploser de rire et Marie détourna le regard, gênée.

Logan avait commencé à répondre lorsqu'il avait senti une chaleur intense sur lui. Heureusement, sa peau restait intacte, mais il ne pouvait le croire. Il regarda Pyro furieusement et n'eut pas d'autres choix que de battre en retraite. Il avait beau savoir que John l'avait fait car il se sentit pris au piège, ça ne l'en excusait pas pour autant. S'il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir.

Jean sortait tranquillement de sa salle de classe. Elle avait enfin fini de corriger ses copies et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver Scott. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir lorsque le bruit de pas pressés la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se demanda qui cela pouvait être et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit Logan. Ce n'est pas tant son visage, un mélange de colère et d'embarrassement, qui retint son attention. La vue valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle et ne pu que sourire. Elle avait toujours douté qu'il allait commando…..

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, COMMANDO est l'expression utilisée lorsqu'une personne ne met pas de sous vêtement en dessous du jean, jupe… Et voilà ! Je sais ça fait longtemps et ce n'est pas très long mais faut reprendre les choses doucement lol.


	11. chap10: la menace arrive

Institution de Charles Xavier, fin d'après-midi, dans les couloirs :

Il ne pouvait le croire ! Alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à désamorcer la situation et qu'il l'avait impressionné par son comportement, il avait fallu qu'il refuse de l'accepter et qu'il décide de revenir à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Apparemment, c'était un pas en avant trois en arrière avec lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Est-ce qu'il arriverait enfin à s'entendre avec lui ? John arriverait-il à dépasser son aversion et sa haine pour les adultes ? Au moins, il semblait qu'il avait compris qu'il était vraiment différent des autres adultes.

S'il avait su que cela lui causerait autant de problèmes et de soucis, il aurait refusé… Non ! Il fallait que lui aussi soit honnête, il était content, malgré ce qui venait de se passer, d'avoir accepté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait proche de ce gamin, d'une manière différente qu'avec Marie. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne savait plus qui exactement. Comme le reste de ses souvenirs, c'était le trou noir…

Il fallait qu'il s'avoue autre chose aussi, même si cela l'avait mis dans l'embarras et que sur le coup il était vraiment en colère, il trouvait que sa farce était assez drôle… Bon d'accord, il aurait totalement pu le faire et si John l'avait fait à Cyclope, il aurait rigoler avec lui. Oui, par certains côtés ils se ressemblaient. Cela lui rappelait ce que Jean lui avait raconté, ce qui s'était déroulé lors de leur sortie au musée …

_Musée Naturel d'Histoire, quelques jours auparavant :_

_Ils avaient décidé de faire une sortie au musée pour changer un peu les idées des enfants qui commençaient à ressentir cette animosité anti-mutants et qui se posaient des questions. Tornade s'occupait des plus jeunes, elle avait été obligé de reprendre Artie qui tirait sa langue ressemblant à celle d'un serpent à une petite fille, mais à part cela, elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec les plus jeunes, ils restaient relativement calme. Et il le fallait, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur eux._

_Jean et Scott, eu,x s'occupaient des plus grands. Scott regardait les télévisions qui montraient plusieurs images d'animaux lorsque les écrans se mirent à se brouiller. Il sentit alors, par son lien psychique avec Jean, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce lien avait été mis en place quelques années auparavant, quand ils avaient senti que leur amour et leur dévouement l'un à l'autre pouvaient supporter cette connexion, ce partage ultime qui leur permettaient de sentir les sentiments de l'autre. Ce n'était pas aussi fort que la télépathie, loin de là, mais cette présence permanente de l'autre était maintenant indispensable, impossible pour eux désormais de s'en passer._

_Jean n'arrivait plus à contrôler son pouvoir de télépathie, elle se mit à entendre les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes dans le musée et sa tête se fit de plus en plus lourde et douloureuse lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. La présence de Scott, physique et mentale, lui permit de reprendre le contrôle. Elle se retourna vers lui et vit l'inquiétude sur son visage. Elle essaya de le rassurer mais l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait ignorer les difficultés qu'elle ressentait depuis ce qui s'était passé à Liberty Island. Des cauchemars qui la mettaient elle et Scott en danger. Ces rêves empiraient et elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver._

_Scott n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de plus amples détails, juste le temps de lui dire qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver lorsqu'Ororo arriva et leur demanda si l'un des deux avait vu Bobby ou Marie. Jean sut alors que quelque chose se passait à la cafétéria du musée. _

_Marie, Bobby et John étaient tranquillement installés à une des tables de la cafet lorsque deux jeunes garçons, qui devaient avoir leur âge, s'approchèrent d'eux et demandèrent à John, qui comme d'habitude ne pouvait se passer de jouer avec son zippo, du feu. Il aurait pu le faire mais la façon dont ils l'avaient demandé et dont ils regardaient Marie lui avait donné envie de les faire chier._

_« Pourquoi tu réagis comme un con » demanda un des jeunes_

_« Ouais pourquoi tu réagis comme un con » répéta le deuxième. Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ils étaient tellement débilse. Bobby aussi avait le sourire au coin des lèvres, jouer au con c'était la spécialité de John…_

_« Parce que je peux » répondit John tout en ricanant. Vraiment ceux-là, des vrais boulets, pourquoi ils ne se tiraient pas ? _

_« Je peux avoir du feu ? » redemanda le premier toujours d'un ton très aimable. John alluma alors son zippo, regarda la flame, l'éteigna puis répondit tout en souriant : « Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider mon pote » _

_Marie voulait que les deux autres s'en aillent, elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ils la regardaient… Elle comptait, c'est vrai, sur John pour les faire décamper mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils s'attirent des ennuis, elle décida alors d'intervenir. « John, arrête »_

_Bobby, lui aussi voulant qu'ils partent le plus vite possible demanda à John d'arrêter : « Arrête de frimer ». il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il le faisait pour amuser Marie, et bien que lui aussi trouve cela parfois drôle, ce n'était pas le moment avec le climat anti-mutant qui régnait… Evidement cela aurait été trop simple si John avait accepté d'arrêter de jouer… « Ce n'est pas ma faute si ça excite ta copine. » avait-il répondu. Il aurait du s'en douter... Il lui répondit que cela ne l'excitait pas et qu'il était le seul à s'amuser lorsqu'un des deux jeunes lui prit son briquet. C'était vraiment pas la chose à faire…_

_John se leva immédiatement, ainsi que Marie et Bobby, et le deuxième garçon s'interposa entre lui et le premier qui allumait tranquillement sa clope. « C'est vraiment malin mec » dit John qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » lui demanda le premier tout en recrachant sa fumée de cigarette devant lui « On fait moins le fier maintenant… » . À ses mots John perdit sa colère et sourit. Il voulait jouer à ça, vraiment ? Il allait voir qui était le plus malin des deux… Il regarda les cendres de la cigarette et fit un clin d'œil, transférant le feu de la clope au bras de celui qui se croyait plus fort que lui. Le jeune homme, sous la surprise et la douleur, recula et trébucha en tombant sur une table tout en regardant Pyro qui ricanait, fier de lui. _

_Bobby, ne pouvant laisser les choses escalader, utilisa son pouvoir et envoya un jet de glace sur les flammes, les éteignant ausitöt. Il allait faire une remarque à John qui était déçu de l'intervention de son ami lorsque tout s'immobilisa autour d'eux. Marie demanda, incrédule, à Bobby si c'était lui qui avait fait cela et il eut a peine le temps de répondre que ce n'était pas lui lorsque le professeur débarqua, dans sa chaise roulante, en disant que c'était lui qui avait fais cela. « La prochaine fois que tu veux frimer, ne le fais pas » dit-il à John. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour faire cela. Ne savait-il pas que la propagande anti-mutants ralliait de plus en plus de monde et qu'il était plus que dangereux de dévoiler ses pouvoirs au grand public ? Il était temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de John, Logan était le seul qui convenait, il ne se laissait pas faire, ne baisserait pas les bras et surtout ils se ressemblaient tellement…_

De retour à l'institut : 

Il devait avouer qu'il avait eu du mal à se retenir de rire lorsqu'il avait su ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, il avait eu raison. Ce mec, un petit arrogant, prétentieux s'était cru supérieur et avait voulu les emmerder en se servant d'une excuse bidon, le briquet, et en regardant Marie de travers. Si Logan avait été présent, même l'intervention de Charles n'aurait pas suffit pour que tout s'arrange. Et Bobby qui avait éteint le feu…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Bobby était trop gentil, trop lisse pour Marie. Non pas qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un d'aussi extrême que Pyro mais un avec un peu plus de caractère… Enfin, ce n'était pas à lui de décider… Après tout, du moment qu'elle était heureuse, c'était l'essentiel. Quant à Pyro, il ne savait que faire. Quelques minutes à peine auparavant, il voulait lui montrer qu'on ne le provoquait pas impunément mais la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu le faire, cela avait terminé avec du sang et des questions supplémentaires… Peut-être que cette fois, la discussion était la meilleure solution. Encore fallait-il que John accepte de parler avec lui…

Il pensait toujours à la façon dont il pourrait gérer la situation lorsque Charles lui dit, télépathiquement, que Jean et Ororo partaient pour Boston récupérer le mutant qui avait attaqué le président et que lui et Scott allait rendre visite à Magnéto pour voir s'il était impliqué dans ce qu'il venait se passer.

_Et voilà que je me retrouve embarqué comme baby-sitter… Comme si John n'était pas suffisant à surveiller… Il fallait vraiment qu'ils découvrent qui avait commandité cette attaque. Son côté guerrier, militaire, lui soufflait qu'une grande bataille se préparait et il n'était pas sur qu'ils étaient vraiment prêts…_

Institution de Charles Xavier, devant la salle de combat:

John n'en pouvait plus ! il n'arrivait pas, lui aussi, à le croire. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Logan se ballade sans sous-vêtements mais ça aurait été tellement plus marrant s'il avait eu un slip à motif. Et il était tellement énervé de se retrouver comme cela, qui plus est devant Marie. Il était fier de lui et en même temps, une partie de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à ignorer, lui rappelait comment Logan avait réagit pendant et après leur dispute et que c'était vraiment idiot de tout gâcher à cause de sa haine pour les adultes… Après tout, Logan ne lui avait-il pas montré qu'il était différent des autres et ce depuis leur rencontre ? Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la même joie qu'il éprouvait après chacune de ses blagues. Sans le vouloir, cette part de lui prenait de plus en plus de place dans ses pensées et l'empêchait de savourer pleinement de cette victoire… _Merde, j'avais pourtant décidé de redevenir comme avant, de ne pas tenir compte de son attitude différente. _Après tout, qui lui disait que Logan agissait ainsi gratuitement ? c'était l'autre à roulettes qui lui avait d'office mis cette charge et qui avait donné une vieille explication… De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'il s'en prenne aux autres élèves ? Depuis le temps, il aurait largement pu le faire. Non… Il n'avait pas le pouvoir le plus puissant ni le plus destructeur, bien que s'il le décide,il pouvait anéantir pas mal de choses. _Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça. À moins que… _Mais oui, tout semblait clair maintenant !Il était le rebelle de l'école, celui qui ne cachait pas son aversion pour les adultes et plus particulièrement pour les non-mutants. Ils avaient tout simplement peur qu'il décide d'aller de l'autre côté de la barrière, de rejoindre Magnéto et ses hommes… Mais Magnéto était enfermé et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de sa clique depuis l'incident de Liberty Island… Alors pourquoi ? Pensaient-ils qu'il allait les rejoindre s'ils parvenaient à libérer leur chef ? Etait-ce vraiment ce dont ils étaient persuadés ? Et lui, qu'en pensait-il vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'il trouvait Xavier trop gentil avec ceux qui les méprisaient, les haïssaient. Ceux qui voulaient crucifier en public tous les mutants. Et il en avait marre de l'école…

Mais d'un autre côté il y avait Bobby et Marie, les deux seuls amis qu'il se souvenait avoir eu. Il lui semblait bien pourtant qu'il y en avait eu d'autre avant, surtout un mais il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir… Bon de toute façon Magnéto était derrière les barreaux, en plastique, pour le reste de ses jours alors il n'y avait même pas besoin d'y penser.

Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait tort…

Dans une église abandonnée, quelque part dans Boston:

Jean et Ororo avaient pris le jet pour se rendre à Boston où Scott leur avait donné les coordonnées du mutant que le professeur avait enfin réussi à localiser grâce à Cerebro.

Elles se posèrent non loin de l'endroit qui leur avait été indiqué et entrèrent dans une église qui semblait abandonnée depuis longtemps. Le toit avait plusieurs parties manquantes, détail qui pourrait se révéler intéressant si Storm était amenée à se servir de ses pouvoirs.

Elles sentirent plus qu'elles ne virent le mutant se mouvoir autour d'elle. Jean remarqua qu'il se télétransportait ce qui expliquait la difficulté de Charles pour le localiser. Elles essayèrent alors de lui parler en lui disant qu'elles ne lui voulaient pas de mal, juste discuter avec lui mais lorsqu'il devint clair qu'il ne descendrait pas elles décidèrent de le faire pour lui. Storm, grâce à un éclair, atteignit la poutre où se trouvait le mutant, le projetant ainsi au sol. Jean arrêta sa chute et l'immobilisa.

« Pitié, ne me tuez pas. Je ne voulais blesser personne »

« Pourquoi aurait-on cette impression ? » demanda ironiquement Tornade. C'est vrai, à part la tentative d'assassinat du président, il ne voulait de mal à personne…

_Quelques jours auparavant, à la Maison Blanche :_

_Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent. Il ne se contrôlait pas. Que Dieu lui pardonne pour ce qu'il allait faire et ce qui allait déclencher sans nul doute une guerre entre mutants et humains. Mais il n'avait plus le contrôle. C'était cet homme sans scrupule qui l'avait, cet homme si redoutable, qui ne le regardait qu'avec mépris et haine, qui faisait de lui ce qu'il voulait, comme une marionnette. _

_Ces pensées étaient celles d'un mutant un peu particulier. Sa peau était bleue, comme celle de Mystique, mais d'un bleu plus foncé, un bleu nuit. __Il possédait deux doigts et un pouce sur chaque main, et seulement deux orteils sur chaque pied, ce qui l'empêchait de bien marcher. Il possédait des crocs, des yeux jaunes, des oreilles pointues et une queue pointue préhensile ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Diablo ou Nightcrawler. Il était d'origine germanique et avait travaillé dans un cirque mais avait été récupéré ou plutôt capturé par une organisation composée d'anciens militaires, une organisation qui agissait en secret du gouvernement. Sa mutation avait été la principale cause de sa capture. En effet, il pouvait se transporter, se téléporter. Il lui suffisait juste de savoir, de visualiser l'endroit où il voulait être. Il possédait aussi une agilité surhumaine, la capacité de voir et de devenir presque invisible dans l'obscurité ainsi que des réflexes impressionnants. Il avait essayé dans les premiers jours de capture de s'échapper en se téléportant mais il n'avait pas réussi. Et puis il était venu, cet homme, entouré de ses soldats, lui injecter dans la nuque un produit, un liquide qui lui avait brûlé tout le corps, du cou aux orteils et puis… plus rien… il avait eu l'impression qu'il quittait son corps. En fervent croyant, il pensa être mort, son âme rejoignant le ciel… Si seulement… Il restait là et exécutait tout ordre que lui donnait ce militaire. Il se rendit compte que ce monstre, car c'était lui, l'humain, qui en était un, avait trouvé un moyen de prendre ascendance sur sa propre volonté. Son corps ne lui répondait plus à lui mais à la voix de cet homme. C'était un sentiment indescriptible de sentir que son corps n'obéissait plus à sa volonté mais à celle d'un autre._

_Voilà comment il était arrivé, quelques mois plus tard, à ce qu'il allait faire dans cette maison, ce bâtiment réputé comme étant celui le mieux protégé du monde et le plus à l'abri._

_Il avait réussi à se faufiler dans un groupe de visites. Une casquette vissée sur la tête, des lunettes pour cacher ses yeux jaunes et du fond de teint pour dissimuler sa peau bleue. Un pardessus, quant à lui, permettait de cacher aux yeux de tous sa longue queue pointue. Il lui avait suffi ensuite de se séparer du groupe et grâce à son pouvoir, il avait réussi, presque sans encombre, et malgré le nombres élevé de gardes du corps qu'il avait neutralisé mais pas tué, une des seules choses sur lesquelles il pouvait encore agir de son propre gré, à atteindre la pièce où se trouvait le président. Il réussit à mettre à terre les gardes présents et coinça le président contre son bureau. Il saisit grâce à sa queue un couteau, où il y avait une lanière attachée sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Liberté des mutants. Maintenant » et s'apprêta à tuer le président avec lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur violente au niveau du bras gauche : un des gardes avait repris connaissance et lui avait tiré dessus. Il eut le temps de partir avant de recevoir la seconde balle. _

De retour dans l'église :

« Ton nom » demanda Jean

« Wagner. Kurt Wagner » répondit le mutant à la peau bleue.

Elles l'aidèrent ensuite à s'installer pour soigner la blessure qu'il avait reçu pendant qu'il leur racontait ce qui c'était passé : des coups de feu, de la peur puis une douleur immense.

« Je voyais tout se dérouler mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Comme un cauchemar. Peut-être me teste-t-il ? » se demanda t-il en regardant une statue de Jésus sur son crucifix.

« Avant la Maison Blanche de quoi te souviens-tu ? » demanda Jean.

« Rien. J'étais là ». Jean et Ororo se regardèrent, il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Tornade lui demanda s'il s'était infligé lui-même les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps. Il ne répondit pas, mais leur tourna le dos et elles remarquèrent alors la petite cicatrice circulaire à la base de sa nuque. Elles se regardèrent et Jean eut la très forte impression que se tramait en secret une attaque dont ils auraient du mal à sortir sain et sauf.

Institution de Charles Xavier, nuit:

Après avoir surveillé que tous les enfants étaient couchés, couchés et pas endormis car cela aurait été mission impossible, Logan se coucha à son tour. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à John, mais, chose étonnante, il n'avait reçu aucune remarque de sa part au dîner. Non pas qu'ils étaient à côté mais, étant donné que Pyro adorait raconter toutes les facéties qu'il faisait, il était étrange que ce qui s'était passé n'ait pas fait le tour de l'école… Il n'avait même pas voulu croiser son regard. Comme s'il se sentait coupable… Enfin, la nuit portait conseil disait-on, il aurait peut-être de nouvelles idées pour désamorcer la situation le lendemain…

Mais son repos fut de courte durée. Dans son rêve lui revint quelques brides de mémoire venant d'Alkali Lake : des officiers militaires célébrant avec du champagne, une personne lui donnant sa plaque militaire avec marqué Wolverine dessus, la voix d'une personne lui disant qu'il n'aurait aucun souvenir et lui courant, mais vers quoi ? Il se réveilla en sursaut à ce moment là, son inconscient n'étant pas près à lui fournir les réponses qu'il cherchait. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir il se leva et se promena dans les couloirs, croisant un jeune garçon, dans le salon, qui changeait les chaînes de la télévision en clignant des yeux. Apparemment il ne dormait jamais. C'est en passant devant la cuisine qu'il vit Bobby, assit et mangeant une glace. _Ironique… Je ferais peut-être bien de faire plus ample connaissance, après tout il sort avec Marie…_

« Personne ne dort ici ? » C'était à croire qu'on laissait vaquer les enfants à leur guise dans cette école. John avait intérêt à dormir, ou tout du moins à être couché. Il renifla l'air, mais il ne détecta pas son odeur. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables mais, d'après ce qu'il voyait, ce soir, Bobby faisait cavalier seul. C'était une bonne chose, il n'aurait su comment réagir devant Pyro.

« Apparemment non » Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Il comptait tellement pour Marie qu'il voulait vraiment faire bonne impression.

Logan se dirigea vers le frigo et demanda à Bobby, quand il n'en trouva aucune, s'il y avait de la bière, ce à quoi Bobby lui répondit qu'ils étaient dans une école et qu'il n'y avait que des sodas. Il en prit un dans le placard et, avant de le porter à ses lèvres, se souvint de la mutation de Bobby. Il le lui tendit alors et Iceman, en soufflant dessus, le rendit plus frais. Il s'assit en face de lui et parla avec lui de l'école avant de parler de Marie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'aimerais bien mais… » Bobby s'arrêta net en voyant le regard de Logan. Oui, parler de ses problèmes disons… Enfin de son incapacité à pouvoir toucher Marie n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'aborder la conversation… « C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile quand tu veux être proche de quelqu'un mais que tu ne peux pas » Il se tenta alors à dire quelque chose que Pyro, lui, aurait pu aborder sans problème. « J'ai vu comment tu regardais Mme Grey… »

« Pardon ? » Le petit garçon sage essayait-il de faire comme son copain et de devenir plus téméraire ? Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon ni même la meilleure personne pour le faire. C'est vrai, Jean ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il y avait Scott et elle avait beau flirter avec lui, jamais elle ne le quitterait. Et puis c'est vrai qu'avec John, il avait, pour l'instant de quoi s'occuper. Mais il se devait de terroriser le petit ami, après tout il avait une réputation à défendre. C'est pour cela qu'il se retena de sourire lorsque Bobby lui répondit, plus doucement « Rien ».

Il allait lui poser une question quand il lui fait d'un geste le signe de se taire. Logan avait entendu des bruits de pas et il y avait des odeurs inconnus. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il entendit alors le bruit assourdissant, pour lui tout du moins à cause de son ouie plus développé, d'hélicoptères.

Ainsi donc l'attaque qu'il avait pressenti venait de commencer. Une attaque qui n'allait laisser personne indemne et qui allait révéler des secrets qui auraient mieux fait d'être oubliés.

Désolé pour la longue, très très longue attente mais j'ai déjà les bases des 5 prochains chapitres. Je vais revisiter le deuxième film en mettant plus de Pyro et Logan (parce que, après tout, ils sont mes protagonistes principaux), au départ je serais assez fidèle mais après je vais changer quelques trucs parce que j'ai pas aimé la fin, donc voilà, je me permets de prendre certaines liberté puisque, de toute façon, c'est une fanfiction alors hein, d'abord je fais ce que je veux p J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous êtes pas trop déçu ! n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez aimé/détesté, toute critique est bonne à prendre (vous avez aussi le droit d'aimer lol). Au prochain chapitre


End file.
